Rule of Rose
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Zero n'a pas directement été recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, il aurait été pensionnaire dans un orphelinat mais n'en a aucun souvenir, hanté par des visions il décide de se rendre dans cet orphelinat avec Kaname. Yaoi/Lemon
1. Le petit prince

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

Le petit prince

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 1. Le petit prince_

_***Il était une fois...un beau petit prince très précieux, il avait perdu ses parents et n'avaient plus que son amie la princesse de la rose rouge, ils ne se quittaient jamais mais un jour...le pauvre petit fut envoyé dans une maison bien étrange***_

Zero était assis aux cotés de Kaname dans le bus et regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Le vampire de sang pur aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bordeaux chocolat pesta un peu avant de se tourner vers le garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux mauve et lui dit d'un ton amer:

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi je suis obligé de t'accompagner ?

-Parce que Yuki et Kaien te l'ont demandé ne voulant pas que je parte seul. Répondit simplement Zero en soupirant.

-C'est vraiment bizarre ton histoire.

-Je sais c'est pour ça que je dois aller la bas, pour résoudre ce mystère. Cette maison...ce chien...et deux enfants qui jouent ensemble...cela me hantent depuis quelques temps. Il faut que je découvre ce qu'il se passe.

Zero retourna son regard vers la vitre en soupirant. Oui...depuis quelques temps il commençait a avoir des visions étranges...il voyait des choses que seul lui pouvait voir.

_Flash Back_

_Zero était assis sur un banc avec Yuki et les vampires de l'ex night class près d'eux, la jeune fille avait gardé contact avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère de cœur, même après être partie avec son frère. Le jeune Level D aux cheveux d'argent sentit soudainement quelque chose lui lécher la main, il baissa la tête et vit un chien marron clair, un labrador apparemment. Il tendit une main vers lui en disant:_

_-Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi ?_

_-Zero ? A qui parles-tu ? Demanda Yuki en haussant un sourcil._

_-Bah, a ce chien la, tu ne le vois pas ?_

_Yuki le regarda avec de grands yeux comme s'il était devenu fou:_

_-Zero...tu es sur que ça va ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne vois aucun chien. Tu as bu quoi avant de venir ?_

_-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est juste devant toi et..._

_Zero se retourna et sursauta en voyant que le chien n'était plus la. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant ! Il était sur de l'avoir vu et sentit lécher sa main ! Il entendit soudainement des rire et leva les yeux pour voir un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec une broche en or et avec des rose rouge dessus attaché au col et d'un short noir a bretelle tenir une petite fille aux cheveux blonds vêtue d'une robe blanche et bleu et d'un chapeau blanc par la main. Le petit garçon sourit et dit en s'agenouillant devant la petite:_

_-Moi Joshua votre prince promet de vous protéger au péril de ma vie princesse !_

_-J'ai tout entière confiance en toi mon prince !Que puis-je faire pour te montrer ma reconnaissance ?_

_Le garçon se redressa et prit les mains de la petite dans les siennes posant son front contre le sien en murmurant:_

_-Juste un baiser s'il vous plait._

_ Ils rirent avant de frotter leur nez ensemble, rapprochant leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'effleurent. Zero les regarda avec un sourire attendrit qui attira l'attention de Yuki qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait:_

_-Bah il y deux enfants qui s'embrassent la bas, je trouve ça mignon c'est tout._

_Yuki fronça encore les sourcils et Aido déclara que le demi vampire avait vraiment fumé avant de venir, Zero s'énerva:_

_-Je t'emmerde Aido ! Je sais ce que je vois ! J'ai pourtant senti ce chien lécher ma main et ces gosses je ne les ai pas rêvé !_

_-Alors expliques pourquoi nous on les voit pas._

_Zero serra les poings et se leva du banc avant de s'en aller, très remonté, on se fichait complètement de lui ! Pourtant il était sur de les avoir vu ces gosses et ce chien ! Il rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, il ne tarda pas a s'endormir. Dans ses rêves il vit une grande maison avec une pancarte ou était marqué «Orphelinat de la rose», il entendait des petits rires d'enfants...et il voyait ce chien qui le fixait en aboyant joyeusement._

_Fin du flash back_

Après cela il avait fait des recherches sur cet orphelinat de la rose et avait découvert qu'il était abandonné depuis quatre ans a cause d'un incident ou il n'y aurait eu que deux survivants, les recherches de la police n'ont rien donné sur cet incident et les survivants n'avaient rien dis. Il y avait une fille et un garçon, la petite fille s'appelait Wendy mais elle n'avait rien dis a part qu'elle était désolée et le petit garçon n'avait pas décoincé un mot car il était en état de choc profond, et cet enfant c'était lui, Zero Kiryu. Il avait donc décidé de se lancer a la recherche de cet orphelinat pour se remémorer son passé et déceler les mystères qui entourait la grande maison. Il en avait parlé au directeur qui avait palis comme la mort et essayer de l'en dissuader mais l'adolescent avait refusé d'écouter et était fermement décidé a y aller. Kaname était entré a ce moment la dans le bureau et Kaien avait sauté sur l'occasion en disant que finalement Zero pouvais partir mais a la seule condition que le sang pur l'accompagne. Voilà comment le sang pur s'était fait embarqué dans ce foutoir avec le hunter...bien contre son gré. L'argenté fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite voix près de lui qui lui disait:

-Zero...Zero...

Zero se tourna pour voir un petit garçon aux cheveux blond mais tellement clair qu'ils en paraissaient blanc, un teint pale et des yeux bleu, il y avait une très légère ressemblance avec le Level D mais presque infime, il portait une chemise blanche, un short noir et un ruban vert autour du col. Le hunter soupira:

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?

-Zero ? A qui tu parles ? Demanda Kaname en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah a ce petit garçon qui me parle la...

Le sang pur haussa un sourcil et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zero, un éclair blanc passa devant ses yeux et lui aussi pu voir ce petit garçon, mais il n'était pas la il y a deux secondes ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce binz ? L'enfant regarda Zero avec un petit sourire et lui dit en lui tendant un livre:

-Joue avec moi Zero ! Lis l'histoire ! Je t'en supplie ! Lis l'histoire ! S'il te plait dis moi ce qu'il se passe ensuite !

Zero haussa les sourcil et prit le livre, les dessins étaient très amateurs, ou plutôt des dessins d'enfant. Le petit garçon lui ouvrit le livre sur une page blanche ce qui surpris les deux vampires. L'argenté voulut dire quelque chose mais le bus s'arrêta d'un coup et l'enfant se mit a courir et sortit du bus en laissant son livre dans les mains du Level D qui cria:

-Hey ! Attends !

Zero se leva de la banquette et sortit du bus a son tour, Kaname se leva et courut après son camarade. Une fois dehors, ils virent l'enfant courir dans les bois, disparaissant dans la nuit. La portière du bus se referma et il s'en alla, le sang pur grogna mais le Level D dit que ce n'était pas grave car ils étaient arrivés a destination d'après ses recherches. Puis il regarda le livre, l'ouvrit et commença a lire:

-«Il était une fois un très beau petit prince...son amie la princesse de la rose rouge ne le quittait jamais. Ses parents étaient mort et le petit cachait un lourd secret mais la princesse était toujours avec lui et ça le comblait. Mais un jour la princesse disparut et le pauvre petit se retrouva seule dans une étrange maison. Soudain, le petit garçon se retrouva tout seul et l'histoire commença, un récit horrible, mystérieux et repoussant. Mais le petit n'eut d'autre choix que de se résoudre a sa triste situation. Oh quel malheureux jeune garçon.»

Kaname frissonna malgré lui, ça sentait pas bon cette histoire. Zero aussi le sentait mais il était déterminé a continuer, il avait un vide de plusieurs mois dans la tête, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre la mort de ses parents et le moment ou il était arrivé dans la maison Cross. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison au fait qu'il ait tout oublié mais il voulait savoir même s'il risquait d'avoir peur ou d'être dégouté. Ce fut donc avec cette pensée qu'il emboita le pas a Kaname qui le suivit, il avait promis a Kaien de veiller sur lui et il le ferait. Ils marchèrent sur le sentier jusqu'à arriver a un croisement, il y avait un panneau cassé mais on pouvait lire si on reliait les deux morceaux «Orphelinat de la rose». Mais ils entendirent des couinements de chien sur l'autre chemin, curieux, Zero s'avança vers l'endroit d'où venait le son et ils arrivèrent devant une remise, il y avait un cadenas sur la porte mais il n'était pas fermé. Ils entrèrent et au centre de la cabane ils trouvèrent un billet d'embarquement avec un poisson dessiné dessus. Les deux vampires ne comprirent pas très bien mais décidèrent de le prendre avec eux, on ne sait jamais. Puis, près du poteau au centre de la remise, Zero trouva un collier pour chien, il était rouge et a l'intérieur il y avait marqué un nom: «Brown».

-Un collier pour chien ? Demanda Kaname.

-Oui, il y a peut être un chien qui se trouve quelque part qui sait.

-Possible, j'ai entendu des couinements moi aussi, tu lui fileras son collier quand tu le trouveras.

Zero hocha la tête et mis le collier dans sa poche avant de sortir vu qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre a voir. Dés qu'ils furent dehors ils entendirent de nouveau des couinements joints cette fois a des petits rires d'enfants, en regardant vers le sentier ils virent le petit garçon du bus qui les fixait les mains croisées dans le dos avant de s'enfuir en courant. Les deux vampire le suivirent et ils arrivèrent devant une grille que le petit passa et elle se referma derrière lui, coinçant les deux adolescents a l'extérieur. C'était une grande maison un peu délabrée et ancienne, personne ne devait habiter la depuis des lustres a la vue de la moisissure sur les murs. Kaname regarda le bâtiment:

-Cet endroit...ce serait l'orphelinat ?

-Peut être...cet endroit...il m'est familier...je le sens au fond de moi.

Kaname regarda Zero quand soudain ils entendirent des bruits de coup. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et se tournèrent vers l'intérieur de la grille, il y avait deux enfant, deux filles, mais on ne voyait pas leur visage a cause des sacs en papier sur leur tête. L'une d'elles portait une robe toute marron clair et l'autre portait un uniforme d'écolière marin marron foncé. Elles tenaient chacune un bout de bois et tapait un sac avec mais...qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac ? Zero sentit un frisson incontrôlable remonter le long de son dos et se recula de la grille, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil de la par de Kaname, il se contenta de dire:

-Je...sais pas pourquoi mais je...je ne veux pas entrer...pas par la...

Le sang pur haussa les épaules et dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'a faire le tour et entrer par la porte de derrière. Ils firent donc le tour de l'ancienne battisse, ils entendaient des petits rires d'enfant, certains les regardaient en se hissant au mur, on pouvait entendre des murmures aussi:

-Regardez c'est Zero !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait la lui ?

-Vas savoir...mais il a ramené un nouveau camarade de jeu !

-On va bien rire !

Les enfants se remirent a rire, mais rien a voir avec des rires innocents d'enfant ravi de trouver un nouvel ami, c'était plutôt des rires de prédateur ayant trouvé une nouvelle proie. Zero se sentit frissonner a nouveau et accéléra le pas, suivit du sang pur. Une fois a l'arrière de la maison ils trouvèrent une porte mais elle était fermée...il y avait marqué dessus: «Entrée interdite sans billet». Zero pencha la tête sur le coté et sortit son billet d'embarquement de sa poche et le fixa avant de le passer dans la fente, ils entendirent un petit rire d'enfant et la porte s'ouvrit les laissant passer. Ils avancèrent, regardant les quelques dessins sur les murs, ils représentaient tous un chien avec de grandes dents, sans doute un truc sortis de l'esprit de ces enfants. Mais Zero avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond la dedans...comment se faisait-il que des gosses vivent ici alors que les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis quatre ans maintenant ? Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment ou ils avaient vu les deux filles mais elles étaient parties, et a l'endroit ou se trouvait le sac avant il n'y avait plus que...du sang ? Zero posa une main sur sa bouche, même s'il était habitué a voir du sang c'était d'un glauque ! Ils entrèrent finalement dans l'orphelinat, mais dés qu'ils furent a l'intérieur la porte se referma brusquement derrière eux et des petits rires sadiques se firent entendre. Kaname tenta de l'ouvrir mais même avec sa force légendaire de sang pur rien a faire cela ne s'ouvrait pas ! Zero sentit son cœur commencer a battre plus fort et plus vite, son instinct lui disait de partir au plus vite mais sa curiosité lui disait de continuer. Le brun finit par abandonner et continua son chemin dans l'orphelinat avec l'argenté. Ils pouvaient sentir des regards malsain sur eux:

-Ils nous observent...Déclara Zero.

-Non tu crois ?

-Te fous pas de moi ! Je commence vraiment a avoir...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils virent le petit garçon du bus monter les escalier en courant, les deux adolescents montèrent donc a l'étage et le virent passer une porte, ils entrèrent a leur tour et passèrent une autre porte. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une chambre, il y avait un poteau au milieu, avec une poupée de chiffon attachée dessus, elle portait un tee shirt sans manche, blanc, avec une veste en tissu bleu a manche courte par dessus et un pantalon noir...on dirait les vêtements que portaient actuellement Zero...les cheveux de la poupée étaient peint en blanc et des boutons mauves lui servaient d'yeux. Zero cligna des yeux et dit:

-Cette poupée...on dirait moi...

Kaname ne dit rien mais c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu cette poupée. Il se dirigea vers un commode et trouva une photo, il la prit et la tendit a Zero qui la prit. Cela représentait un groupe d'enfant devant l'orphelinat, un peu comme une photo de classe. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux mauves.

-Mais...c'est moi !

-Montre...ah oui, tu étais donc bel et bien dans cet endroit avant d'être adopté par Kaien Cross. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ces gosses semblaient te connaître...il y en a certains sur cette photo qui portent les même vêtements que ceux qu'on a vu dans la cours.

-Mais c'est pas possible...on ne sait pas quel est cet incident qui a entrainé la fermeture des lieux mais il n'y a eu que deux survivants, moi et une petite fille...et si ces enfants étaient encore la ils devraient avoir mon age normalement ou un peu plus vieux pour certains peut être mais ils ont l'air de ne pas avoir du tout changé.

-Attends...tu veux dire que c'était fantômes ?

-Euh...non je ne pense pas, ils ont l'air réels mais vu que toi et les autres ne pouviez pas les voir je ne suis pas sur...

Kaname soupira et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien a voir dans cette pièce ils sortirent, retournant près de l'escalier, la ils virent le petit garçon courir en criant:

-Viens Zero ! Et ton nouvel ami aussi est le bienvenu !

Mais il se foutait vraiment d'eux ce gosse ! Les deux adolescents se mirent a courir dans un couloir ou il y avait des dessins d'enfant fait avec des crayons rouge, il y avait des marelles ou des voies de chemin de fer pour les trains. Y a pas a dire c'était bien une maison pour enfant mais de quels types d'enfant s'agissait-il ? En tout cas ces mômes étaient loin d'être des anges...même très loin. Ils continuèrent leurs chemin, montant des escaliers, ils arrivèrent dans un grenier avec une table ou étaient posés des trucs assez glauques comme des scalpels ou des gants ensanglantés...ils étaient vraiment pas normaux ces mioches ! Ils virent une porte avec une rose peinte dessus et une boite aux lettres cassée, ils entrèrent, la salle était assez vide, il n'y avait que des tables empilées couvertes de draps blancs, des roses rouges ainsi que des bougies étaient posées dessus et deux chaise se trouvaient tout en haut, le petit garçon était assis sur l'une d'entre elles, il regarda Zero avec un petit sourire:

-T'es toujours aussi lent...

Zero voulut protester mais le garçon mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signaler de se taire, il lui dit ensuite de lire la suite de l'histoire qu'il lui avait donné. L'argenté haussa un sourcil et prit le livre qu'il avait mis dans son sac, il le regarda un moment avant de l'ouvrir...des mots avaient été ajoutés mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de lire:

-«Et le pauvre petit se retrouva seul dans une étrange maison. La le club des aristocrates vivait sous la loi de la rose. Bien qu'entouré des membres du club, le petit garçon s'y sentait bien seul»

Kaname fronça les sourcils, c'était pas la ça avant...cette histoire commençait vraiment a sentir mauvais. Le garçon se mit a rire du haut de sa chaise:

-Ahahahahahah ! Ça commence a devenir palpitant ! Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer l'enterrement ! Que tous les participants se rapprochent !

Les deux vampires frissonnèrent en cœur et froncèrent les sourcils, quel enterrement ? Pas le leur quand même ! Tous les autres enfants eux s'étaient rassemblés dans la cours intérieure et le petit gamin descendit des table et courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit puis il se tourna vers les deux vampires et dit avec un petit rire:

-Toi aussi viens Zero ! Après tout tu fais aussi parti du club des aristocrates tu ne peux pas louper ça ! Surtout que...c'est une cérémonie pour ton cher ami !

Zero sentit un frisson lui monter dans la nuque et Kaname fronça les sourcils, le gamin sortit en ajoutant:

-Au fait t'as bien fait d'amener ton copain avec toi ! Plus on est de fou plus on rit !

Ils sortit, laissant les deux adolescents, Kaname se tourna vers Zero:

-Mais de quoi il parlait Zero ? Et de quel ami ?

-Je...je n'en sais rien...je n'en sais rien...Répondit Zero en secouant la tête.

Kaname soupira et ils sortirent pour aller voir de quoi parlait ce mioche. Ils descendirent et arrivèrent dans la cours intérieure, la ils trouvèrent une tombe avec deux pelles plantées dedans. Le sang pur se demandait ce qu'il y avait dessous, il sursauta en voyant Zero passer devant lui et se saisir d'une pelle avant de se mettre a creuser avec vigueur, la panique semblait l'avoir gagné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je ne sais pas...je ne peux pas m'en empêcher il faut que je le fasse !

Kaname haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer et d'attraper l'autre pelle pour se mettre a creuser, plus calmement que son collègue. Au bout d'un moment ils virent une grande boite en bois, ressemblant a un cercueil, Zero s'agenouilla, tachant un peu son pantalon de terre et souleva le couvercle, le déplaçant sur le coté, ils virent a l'intérieur un sac bien fermé, il semblait y avoir quelque chose dedans...mais quoi ? Soudain des petites filles arrivèrent autour de l'argenté, leur visage cachés par des sac en papier, elles tenaient chacune un récipient rempli d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda le hunter en les regardant tour a tour.

Kaname voulut s'avancer mais une fille assez grosse habillée tout en rose et répondant au nom d'Amanda le repoussa en disant que les nouveaux devaient rester derrière. Une fille avec un uniforme marin couleur marron, qui répondait au nom de Diana, dit sèchement a Zero:

-Regarde toi...tu es sale comme toujours ! Vraiment dégoutant ! Mais t'en fais pas...on est pas méchante et on va t'aider a enlever cette crasse.

Sur ces mots, elle et toutes les autres petites filles se mirent a verser l'eau qui se trouvait dans leur récipient sur lui. Zero sursauta au contact de l'eau glacée qui le trempa jusqu'aux os, les fillettes se mirent a rire et Diana dit encore:

-Tu vois...avec cette eau sur toi tu es presque plus beau qu'avant, ça donne de l'éclat a tes cheveux d'argent !

-Et ça te fait rire toi ? Râla Zero en se couvrant la tête et le visage avec ses bras.

-Quoi ? Ça te plait pas ?

Elles rirent encore plus et Kaname s'énerva, il se redressa en remontant ses manches, prêt a leur donner une correction quand une voix retentit, provenant de l'interphone:

***Mesdames et messieurs, merci de vous joindre a nous pour ce vol ! Pour tous les passagers, attention...nous allons décoller dans quelques instants. Veuillez emmener les bagages encombrant au compartiment S du stockage de cargaison, merci !***

Une fille avec un pull vert et une jupe marron, qui répondait au nom de Meg, demanda a Diana:

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'un bagage a préparer non ?

-Oui.

Zero se redressa en agitant un peu ses mèches mi longue pour enlever l'eau. Oui il les avait laissé pousser et ils étaient maintenant longs jusqu'à ses épaules, un peu comme Ichiru. Les filles ricanèrent encore et Diana dit:

-Tu devrais être content, tu vas voyager en première classe !

Sur ces mots, elles poussèrent Zero qui, surpris du geste, tomba dans la boite, voyant qu'elles commençaient a soulever le couvercle de la boite, Kaname les repoussa vivement en leur criant que cela suffisait maintenant, elles se redressèrent et Meg envoya un coup d'œil a Diana qui comprit tout de suite et elle se plaça dans le dos du sang pur et le poussa dans la boite a son tour, il tomba a coté de Zero, elle dit:

-Tu vois Zero tu ne seras pas tout seul !

-Avoue qu'on est gentilles. Dit une autre fille habillée d'une robe marron et répondant au nom d'Eléanor.

Sur ces mots, elles ricanèrent en refermant la boite et ils entendirent ensuite des martellements de marteau sur le couvercle du cercueil. Kaname cria:

-Elles n'ont tout de même pas l'intention de nous enterrer vivant ?

-Rassure toi, ce n'est pas notre intention, maintenant profiter bien du voyage ! Déclara Diana.

Mais de quoi pouvaient-elles parler ? Soudain, la boite se mit a bouger, secouant un peu les deux garçons. Zero ne prononçait pas un mot, il fixait la lune, a travers le trou dans le couvercle de la boite, allongé près de Kaname, si près qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un a l'autre. Il dit soudainement:

-Cette sensation...elle m'est étrangement familière...

-T'as quand même pas déjà vécu ça avant ? Rétorqua Kaname.

-Aucune idée...

Kaname regarda Zero et vit que les yeux de ce dernier se faisaient vitreux, il les ferma doucement et sa tête tourna un peu sur le coté...il venait de perdre conscience, a bout de force. Le sang pur le fixa avant de, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, fermer les yeux a son tour...et ce fut le trou noir.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Le champ de la malchance

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

Le champ de la malchance

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 2. Le champ de la malchance_

Quand Zero rouvrit les yeux et que sa vue se fit a peu près stable il vit qu'il était dans une sorte de réserve, Kaname était allongé devant lui, les mains ligotées dans le dos et lui même était attaché a un poteau. Il se débattit mais rien a faire, c'était trop serré ! Même avec sa force de Level D il n'arrivait pas a échapper a ses liens !

-Kaname ! Kaname réveille toi !

Kaname fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et commença a ouvrir les yeux, il se redressa en position assise et se tourna vers son collègue:

-Zero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu attaché ?

Il remarqua que lui même avait les mains attachées dans le dos, les tenta de casser la corde mais rien a faire...c'était quoi ce délire ? Soudain une voix de petit garçon les fit se figer, c'était la voix du garçon qui était dans le bus avec eux:

-Bonjour Zero comment vous sentez vous toi et ton ami ? Kaname c'est bien ça ? Et si on parlait un peu ? On a le temps.

Zero fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et de dire qu'il était d'accord. Le garçon rit un peu:

-Bien ! Tu es gentil !

Il rêvait ou il lui parlait comme a un chien ? Le gamin continua:

-Je tenais a dire a ton ami qu'il a été très gentil de vouloir te défendre mais on y peut rien...tu as été un très méchante garçon et les méchants garçons doivent être punis !

Zero cligna des yeux...de quoi voulait-il parler ? Il se mit a râler:

-De quoi tu parles ? Détache moi sale gosse ou je te promet que si je t'attrape tu te ramasseras la fessées de ta vie !

-Toujours aussi menaçant et brutal Zero...tu viens d'être méchant...

Alors la c'était sur il lui parlait vraiment comme a un toutou ! Kaname fronça les sourcils et cria a son tour:

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez sale gosse ? On a pas le temps de jouer a vos petits jeux de gamin !

-Navré mais c'est MOI qui donne les ordre !

-Rêve pas trop ! C'est pas un gamin qui va faire la loi !

-Hum...j'entrevois assez bien ton caractère mais comme tu es nouveau je peux te pardonner ton insolence pour cette fois mais sache ceci...on ne s'oppose pas au club ! Zero le sait hein ?

L'argenté ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, l'enfant poursuivit:

-Bien, maintenant voici ce que vous devez faire. A chaque fois qu'on vous le demandera il faudra que vous trouviez un cadeau pour le club des aristocrates...si vous ne le faites pas je vous tuerai.

Les deux vampires frissonnèrent c'était quoi ces mioches sérieux ? Ils étaient complètement malades ! Le gamin demanda a Zero s'il souhaitait plus d'explications ce a quoi Kaname répondit:

-Vas te faire voir maudit gamin ! On est pas stupide !

-Ce n'est pas a toi que je parle le nouveau mais a Zero !

Kaname tiqua et Zero se contenta de soupirer en disant non qu'il avait parfaitement compris, l'enfant ricana avant de continuer:

-Comme tu le sais je suis le prince, et le prince ordonne ! Vous êtes tous les deux sous mes ordres ! Vous trouvez ça pas juste je suppose ? Mais rien n'est juste ici ! Il s'agit peut être de vos vies mais ce sont mes règles ! Et maintenant que les jeux commencent mon très cher petit Zero ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Les deux garçons frissonnèrent...ce rire n'était pas du tout celui d'un enfant mais plutôt celui d'un vrai psychopathe ! La communication a travers l'interphone fut coupée et un mécanisme s'enclencha, une paire de ciseau descendit le long du poteau et dés que Zero sentit le contact froid du métal sur sa main et agita un peu ses poignets et coupa ses liens avant de se masser les poignets, il se redressa et alla s'agenouiller près du sang pur pour lui détacher les mains. Une fois libre Kaname se massa les poignets et ils se redressèrent. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ils décidèrent d'aller explorer un peu les environ, ils sortirent de la salle et d'après le décor ils étaient dans une sorte d'hangar...en s'avançant un peu ils virent une affiche écrite en rouge: «Invitation au club des aristocrates». Ils n'avaient plus qu'a suivre les flèches...ils soupèrent en parfaite synchronisation et suivirent les différentes affiches, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir de première classe et Zero se tourna vers une fenêtre...il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, il écarquilla les yeux:

-Kaname ! Viens voir !

Kaname s'approcha de l'argenté et regarda...il resté soufflé. Ils était dans les airs...a bord d'un dirigeable ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ! Les gosses plaisantaient pas quand ils parlaient d'embarcation pour un vol ! Zero paniqua et s'accrocha a la chemise du sang pur!

-Mais c'est terrible ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire ? Déjà un orphelinat abandonné depuis quatre ans infesté d'enfants tous plus malsains les uns que les autres, on nous enlève, nous enferme dans un cercueil pour ensuite se réveiller ligotés comme des saucissons dans un hangar et par dessus le marché on découvre qu'on est a bord d'un dirigeable !

-Zero calme toi on va trouver un moyen !

-Quel moyen ? On est coincé ici ! On est certes des vampires mais pas des magiciens ! Qui sait ce qu'ils nous veulent ou sont capables de nous faire !

Kaname saisit Zero par les épaules et lui dit:

-Calme toi ! Ne t'en fais pas on va s'en sortir on est très débrouillards tous les deux tu sais.

-Oui mais...cet endroit...j'aime pas ça du tout...

-T'inquiète pas on va s'en tirer, pour une fois fais moi confiance, je te promet qu'on s'en sortira tous les deux.

Zero le regarda un moment avant d'hocher la tête et lui dit qu'il était gentil de le rassurer, ce a quoi Kaname répondit qu'il voulait juste sortir d'ici et qu'il ne devait pas s'imaginer des choses. Ils reprirent leur route et arrivèrent devant une porte avec une rose peinte dessus et une boite aux lettres comme dans l'orphelinat, il y avait une affiche sur la porte, quelque chose était écris au crayon rouge, Zero se pencha un peu, les mains sur les genoux et lut:

-«Cadeau du mois: un beau papillon, un par personne».

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, mi figue mi raisin, un papillon ? Ou voulaient-ils qu'ils trouvent un papillon dans un dirigeable ? Soit ils se fichaient d'eux soit ils étaient vraiment sérieux ! Enfin...ils avaient pas le choix, ils firent donc demi tour et s'avancèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un classement qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce sur un tableau:

«Rang social du club des aristocrates:

Classe raffinée:

Duchesse Diana

Comtesse Eléanor

Barrone Meg

Classe inférieure:

Pauvre Amanda

Mendiant Zero»

C'était le rang des différents membres du club. Zero n'en revenait pas il était tout en bas de la liste...un mendiant...Kaname ricana:

-Je dois avouer que...ça te correspond bien.

-Quoi ? Espèce d'ordure ! Enfoiré ! Connard !

-On peut dire que ça fait du bien que tu sois la finalement...tu me sers de défouloire. Ajouta le sang pur en ricanant.

-Enfoiré de sang pur !

Ils se lancèrent dans leur chasse au papillon ponctuée par les insultes de Zero envers Kaname. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de soute a bagages et virent deux magnifiques papillons sur le sol, un argenté et un bordeaux. La chance était de leur coté finalement...ou pas ! Car les papillons s'envolèrent dés que les deux vampires s'approchèrent. Ils virent une petite fille habillée en rose avec des cheveux blonds leur courir après. Ils se mirent a courir après la petite fille, ils ne la laisseraient pas toucher a ces papillons ! Ils arrivèrent dans un autre hangar ou ils entendirent des couinements, cela venait de la grille au centre de la pièce, ils la passèrent et virent tous les deux un chiens suspendu en l'air, les pattes liées ensembles et la tête en bas. Zero se précipita vers l'animal et lui caressa la tête:

-Mon dieu ! Pauvre chien !

Il tenta de le détacher mais c'était trop serré...il faudrait un truc pour couper ça...il caressa une dernière fois la tête de l'animal, il sortit avec Kaname, se dirigeant vers une autre pièce, le cœur serré par les couinements du chien:

-Quelle bande de sales gosses ! Faire ça a un pauvre petit animal sans défense !

-Tu aimes vraiment les animaux. Nota Kaname.

-Oui beaucoup.

-Ça tombe bien on vient d'entrer dans un bétail.

-Crétin...

Il y avait des chèvres et des cochons ici. Ils virent une petite fille en robe blanche et bleu, portant un chapeau blanc nourrir les animaux, quand elle les entendit entrer elle se tourna, elle était mignonne avec son teint blanc ses cheveux blonds mi long et ses yeux bleu ciel. Quand elle vit Zero elle se mit a sourire gentiment:

-Ah Zero c'est toi ! Je suis contente de te voir. Et toi tu es le nouveau c'est ça ? Je suis Wendy, enchantée.

-Kaname Kuran, enchanté.

La petite sourit puis se tourna vers Zero et lui prit la main avec une douceur infinie:

-Je suis désolée de tout ce que le club te fait endurer...j'espère que tu vas bien et que ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi...kof kof kof.

Elle s'était mise a tousser derrière son poing, Zero lui massa un peu le dos:

-Ça va ?

-O...Oui...kof kof...tout va bien...

-Dis moi...tu n'aurais pas vu deux papillons passer par la, un argenté et un bordeaux. On doit les donner en offrande au club.

-Ah oui le cadeau du mois...kof kof. Oui je les ai vu en entra dans la pièce, ils sont parti par la...Amanda leur courait après.

-Merci beaucoup, et fais attention a toi, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

-Oui...Merci Zero tu es si gentil...je ne comprends pas comment les autres peuvent ne pas t'apprécier.

Zero lui sourit et sortit de la pièce avec Kaname, suivant la piste des papillons et content d'avoir rencontrer une enfant qui ne semblait pas psychopathe dans cet endroit ! Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir des passagers et virent une vieille dame passer la serpillière, dés qu'elle vit Zero elle afficha un air de dégout comme s'il était une vulgaire serpillière et lui dit de déguerpir avant de rendre les lieux encore plus sale. L'argenté se sentit choqué par la dureté de ces mots mais n'eut pas le temps de trop y penser qu'il entendit des pleurs a l'étage, ils montèrent le petit escalier et virent une petite fille blonde en robe blanche accroupie en train de pleurer, Kaname s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle avait et vit les deux papillons qu'ils poursuivaient, mort et dans un bien triste état...le sang pur se baissa et tendit une main pour les prendre quand soudain une fourchette se planta juste devant sa main:

-Que ?

La fillette qui répondait au nom d'Olivia se redressa et partit en disant sèchement:

-Vous méritez d'être dévorés tous les deux...

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent partir, choqués...dévorés ? Mais par quoi ? Zero baissa son regard vers Kaname et vit qu'il avait une petite égratignure sur la main, il le lui dit remarqué:

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une égratignure, il faut dire que j'ai pas vu le coup venir...

Il amena sa main a ses lèvres et lécha doucement la blessure, sensuellement. La blessure se regarda et Kaname se redressa après avoir prit les deux papillons, il tendit l'argenté a Zero mais...ce dernier semblait avoir beugué.

-Zero ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tiens ton papillon.

Zero le prit et tourna le dos a Kaname, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de le fixer comme ça ! Il est vrai que le sang pur était irrésistiblement beau et le moindre de ses geste était d'une noblesse incomparable et qu'homme et femme ne pouvaient s'empêcher de d'admirer...mais jamais lui ne l'avait admiré ainsi ! Kaname n'y prêta pas attention et sortit un bocal de son sac, il l'avait pris a l'orphelinat on ne sait jamais comme on dit. Zero soupira:

-Kaname...dans l'état ou sont nos papillons jamais on ne pourra...

-Tu sous estime grandement mes pouvoirs de Sang pur.

Il prit le papillon des mains de Zero et le posa sur le sien avant de les couvrir de son autre main, une petite lueur mauve en sortit et les deux papillons redevinrent comme neuf et se remirent a bouger, avant qu'ils ne s'envolent Kaname les mit dans le bocal de verre et referma le couvercle. Zero sourit et ils allaient repartir quand il se souvint qu'il fallait aider ce chien qu'ils avaient vu ! Il se souvenait de la paire de ciseau dans la pièce ou ils s'étaient réveillés, ils pouvaient s'en servir pour couper les cordes ! Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle de stockage et l'argenté se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais même comme ça il n'arrivait pas a atteindre les ciseaux tellement ils étaient haut !

-Zut j'y arrive pas ! Kaname fais moi la courte échelle !

-Il y a pas marqué porteur sur mon front ! Et puis pourquoi c'est moi qui te porterait ?

-Ca me fait mal de le dire mais t'as vu nos carrures respectives ? Je suis plus fin et je fais une tête de moins que toi.

Kaname grogna et soupira avant de se mettre a genoux et Zero s'assit sur ses épaules, le sang pur se redressa et l'argenté put atteindre les ciseaux et les détacha pour les récupérer. Une fois cela fait il bougea un peu trop et le brun perdit l'équilibre, ils tombèrent tous les deux lourdement sur le sol, l'argenté sur le dos et le sang pur contre lui, le visage dans son cou. Le hunter grogna:

-Aie...pauvre idiot...

Mais Kaname ne répondit pas, le nez plongé dans le cou de Zero, respirant son parfum. Ce parfum était purement exquis...un mélange de vanille et de fleur sauvage...vraiment subtil et sucré...un parfum vraiment tentateur...enivré par la somptueuse odeur du hunter, le sang pur lui butina gentiment le cou, faisant frissonner le chasseur.

-Hum...Kaname...bouge t'es lourd...Murmura Zero en rougissant de leur position.

Kaname se reprit alors qu'il avait commencé a sortir les crocs, il se redressa en remettant ses vêtements comme il faut, il dit:

-Hum...bon relève toi et partons !

-Hey c'est toi qui m'est tombé dessus !

-C'est toi qui a trop bougé !

Ils continuèrent leur route en s'engueulant plus pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer que par réel plaisir de se quereller. Ils retournèrent dans la salle ou le chien était prisonnier et Zero lui caressa doucement la tête les ciseaux dans la main, il coupa doucement les liens de l'animal qui put ensuite se remettre sur ses quatre pattes, il secoua la tête avant de fixer Zero et de pendre la langue sur le coté tout content de le voir. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent le fixa aussi, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Le chien semblait attendre quelque chose venant de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il veut peut être une caresse. Dit Kaname en haussant les épaules.

Zero regarda l'animal avant de se souvenir de quelque chose, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le collier pour chien rouge qu'il avait trouvé dans la remise. Il regarda le nom...ce nom qui lui disait vraiment quelque chose, puis il releva les yeux vers le chien:

-Alors c'est toi Brown ?

Le chien répondit par un aboiement joyeux et Zero lui mit son collier en souriant et lui caressa doucement les oreilles, Brown lui lécha le visage, tout content et Kaname eut un petit rire avant de pointer la porte de son pouce, son autre main posée sur sa hanche:

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire des bisous on pourra partir ?

-Oh la ferme Kuran !

Kaname ricana et Zero se redressa, il voulut partir quand Brown le retint en attrapant le bas de son pantalon, au niveau de l'arrière du genoux, il le mit a couiner avec un petit air triste. L'adolescent sourit et lui caressa la tête en disant qu'il pouvait venir avec eux. Le chien aboya joyeusement et sortit en suivant son nouveau maitre ainsi que le sang pur. Ils allaient arriver près de l'escalier menant au secteur première classe quand ils virent une petite forme habillée en noir, assise par terre. Puis sentant leur présence, la chose releva la tête mais...son visage n'avait rien d'humain ! Zero poussa un cri de frayeur et le chien se mit a aboyer bruyamment. Kaname défia l'espèce de lutin, les yeux virant au rouge. Le lutin se redressa et fonça sur eux, le sang pur utilisa son pouvoir mental pour le réduire en cendre. L'argenté soupira de soulagement, mais tout deux se demandaient ce que c'était que ce truc bizarre ! Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au secteur première classe et une fois la bas, ils virent Amanda devant la porte du club, elle mit son papillon dans la boite et la porte s'ouvrit, elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Tiens ? Elle a pu entrer elle ? S'étonna un peu Kaname.

-Alors allons-y aussi.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte et mirent leur papillon dedans, ils entendirent des voix d'enfants:

-Hum...je ne sais pas...

-Hum...oui pourquoi pas ?

-Pour l'un c'est la première fois...

-Pourtant il a réussi...et le mendiant aussi...

Les deux vampires se regardèrent et la porte s'ouvrit, ils s'approchèrent prudemment, Kaname derrière Zero...mais quelqu'un poussa le sang pur qui, surpris, tomba sur le Level D et la porte se referma.

-Aie ! C'est une habitude ou quoi que tu as de tombé sur moi ?

-Mais j'ai rien fait je te le jure ! On m'a poussé !

Kaname grogna et se mit a genoux, l'argenté fit de même. Ils virent qu'ils étaient agenouillés sur un grand tapis rouge, il était éclairé par des bougies posées un peu plus loin, ils levèrent la tête pour voir tous les membres du club des aristocrates, tous se trouvaient sur des tables empilées avec des draps blancs et des roses comme dans le grenier de l'orphelinat. Diana, la petite fille rousse a l'uniforme marin, était assise une jambe pendant dans le vide, Meg, petite blonde a lunette avec un pull vert et une jupe marron, tenait un livre dans les mains, Eléanor petite brune qui semblait aussi froide que Zero portant une robe marron, se trouvait a coté de sa cage a oiseau, Amanda, blonde assez grosse portant une robe rose, était assise en position de prière et enfin Olivia la petite blonde a robe blanche était assise a coté de Suzan une petite fille brune habillée en marron avec des nattes, trois garçons se trouvaient un peu plus loin Xavier, Nicolas et Thomas. Meg déclara:

-Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenu au club des aristocrates, merci de votre présence aujourd'hui !

Diana sourit et s'approcha des deux garçons, toujours a genoux sur le tapis, elle prit sa jupe et fit une révérence, s'inclinant devant les deux vampires. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite, prit le visage de Zero entre ses mains et lui releva le visage, forçant le garçon a la regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de la jeune fille étaient d'un bleu glacial, froid et sans pitié, bleu contre cristal violet. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis elle prit la parole avec un sourire cruel:

-Une disgrâce comme d'habitude ! Rien pire que rien !

Elle le poussa violemment et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Ton cadeau ne vaut rien comme d'habitude !

Kaname fronça les sourcil et prit Zero dans ses bras, l'aidant a se redresser avec une telle douceur que cela surpris le level D, puis il regarda la jeune fille de son regard bordeaux ensanglanté et froid:

-Mais t'es cinglée ou quoi ? Nous avons fais ce que vous vouliez qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

-On a bien regardé vos papillons. Répondit Diana. Encore le tien ça allait, pas mal pour une première fois, mais Zero...rien ! Son papillon ne ressemblait a rien ! Je te préviens continue comme ça et tu resteras a jamais un simple mendiant !

Zero la fixa sans un mot, il voulait parler mais les mots restaient bloquer dans sa gorge. Diana sourit a nouveau froidement et appela:

-Amandaaaaa...tu sais ce que tu as a faire non ?

La fillette en rose alla chercher le balais que lui tendait Eléanor et, sous les encouragements des autres membres du club qui prononçaient son nom, s'approcha de Zero tendant le manche du balais vers son visage, a l'extrémité du balais était attaché...un rat ? L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent se mit a pâlir et Kaname fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ? Amanda tremblait un peu mais elle souriait...comme si l'idée de faire ça lui plaisait, Zero devint translucide en voyant le rat s'approcher de plus en plus de son visage:

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Éloigne ça de moi !

-C'est la règle. Déclara simplement Diana. Et puis tu es un habitué des punitions du club donc ce n'est pas une réelle surprise pour toi de subir ça hein ?

Zero ferma les yeux et tremblait a mesure qu'il sentait cette bestiole approcher de son visage, les autres membres du club riaient et Amanda souriait toujours a l'idée de torturer le garçon a la chevelure d'argent. Kaname serra les poings, comment osait-elle faire une chose pareille a Zero ? Il n'avait jamais rien fais de mal ! C'était un garçon bien, gentil bon il avait un sale caractère mais il était gentil ! Et ces morveuses se permettaient de le torturer jusque parce qu'elles ne trouvaient pas son papillon jolie ? Il avait bien regardé et le papillon argenté était bien plus beau que le bordeaux ! En fait elles utilisaient un faux prétexte pour le torturer ! Sales gosses ! Elles ne semblaient pas savoir a qui elles avaient affaire ! A deux vampires ! Alors que les pattes du rat allait toucher le visage de Zero, Kaname passa une main dans la nuque de l'argenté et attira son visage contre son torse, de l'autre il attrapa le manche du balais et le rat avec le broyant presque. Diana râla:

-Que fais tu ? Ne te mêle pas de ça le nouveau !

-Écoutez moi bande de petite pisseuses...j'ignore ce que vous reprochez a Kiryu mais il a fait exactement ce que vous attendiez de lui et vous voulez le punir pour ça ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ? J'ai été patient jusque la, mais la...c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase !

Il serra d'avantage le manche du balais et le rat qui commence a couiner de douleur car il sentait ses os et ses tripes se broyer, Diana pâlit un peu et dit:

-C...comment oses tu nous parler ainsi ?

Kaname releva son regard qui n'était plus doux et impassible, mais c'était le regard d'un meurtrier:

-Je veux bien être magnanime et continuer a jouer un peu a votre petit jeu mais continuer a le maltraiter et le torturer ainsi...

Il serra le rat qui couina plus fort, les yeux du vampire devinrent rouge sang et le manche explosa et le rat avec, devenant une petite masse de chaire en charpie.

-Vous finirez toute de la même façon que ce rat...tenez le pour dit.

Les fillettes se mirent a trembler et Amanda lâcha le manche du balais sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier plus ce garçon. Diana envoya un regard a Meg qui conclue la séance et tous les membre partirent en courant, Kaname les regardant avec un air de psychopathe puis il reporta son attention sur Zero, son regard s'était radoucie:

-Zero ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Zero trembla un peu et leva la tête vers le sang pur, il le fixa un moment avant de dire:

-Euh...merci...de m'avoir défendu...

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas l'injustice et elles ont été trop loin, tu as fait exactement ce qu'elles attendaient de toi et je trouve ça injuste la façon dont elles t'ont puni et puis...Ajouta Kaname en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ça me démangeait aussi.

Zero lui offrit un timide sourire de remerciement qui déstabilisa un peu Kaname qui toussota pour se reprendre, ils se relevèrent et s'apprêtèrent a sortir quand une voix les fit se figer:

-Zero ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le petit garçon qu'ils avaient poursuivis assis sur une chaise, un livre a la main, il regardait Zero avec un petit sourire:

-Tu t'en es bien tiré cette fois...mais est-ce que tu comprends a quel point tu as été méchant maintenant ?

-Je pensais avoir été clair ! Râla Kaname.

-Tutututut ! Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, juste lui parler...alors ? Tu te souviens maintenant ?

Mais voyant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Zero le gosse comprit qu'il ne se rappelait pas, il soupira:

-Tu n'as toujours pas retrouver la mémoire ? Ah la la...enfin, sache que ce jeu ne se terminera que quand tu te souviendras complètement.

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-Que tu as été très méchant...mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Sur ces mots le garçon ferma son livre et partit, Zero voulut parler mais il fut soudain pris d'un vertige et posa une main sur son front, Kaname s'approcha:

-Zero ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Je...je crois que je vais...oh...

Zero tomba a la renverse mais Kaname le réceptionna en passant un bras autour de sa taille avant qu'il ne se fasse mal, il l'appela mais rien a faire il s'était évanouis. Le sang pur soupira et passa son autre bras sous ses genoux et le souleva comme une princesse, il sortit donc de la salle avec sa «princesse» dans les bras et se dirigea vers ce qui leur servait d'appartement de vol, c'est a dire la pièce ou ils s'étaient réveillés un peu plus tôt.

_**A suivre**_


	3. Sir Peter

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

Sir Peter

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 3. Sir Peter_

Lorsque Zero se réveilla plus tard, il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Kaname et Brown se trouvait couché près d'eux, les regardant. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle ou ils s'étaient réveillés en arrivant a bord de ce dirigeable. Il poussa un petit gémissement en remua un peu signalant au sang pur qu'il s'était éveillé:

-Tiens ? La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ?

-Bonjour a toi aussi...j'ai dormis longtemps ?

-Quelques heures, mais assez pour être assez en forme pour la suite.

Zero se redressa en se frottant les yeux et Kaname se souvint de quelque chose et sortit un papier de sa poche, il le tendit a l'argenté en disant que c'était pour lui. Le chasseur haussa un sourcil puis prit la lettre et la déplia avant de lire:

-«Zero, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fais. Retrouve moi a l'endroit ou tu peux voir le ciel je dois te parler, ton amie Amanda.»

-Amanda...la fillette blonde et potelée ?

Zero hocha la tête et réfléchit au lieu de rendez vous...la ou on peut voir le ciel, certainement tout en haut du dirigeable. Ils partirent donc avec le chien pour trouver l'endroit ou était Amanda, ils traversèrent une bonne partie du dirigeable avant de trouver l'ascenseur qui les mena a une échelle. L'argenté caressa la tête de Brown en lui disant de rester les attendre ici. Le chien aboya et se couche par terre, les deux vampires montèrent a l'échelle et arrivèrent en haut du dirigeable, le ciel était noir, sans étoile, la brise faisait légèrement flotter leurs cheveux, c'était d'autant plus gracieux pour Zero car les siens ressemblaient a des fils argentés et brillant. Ils entendirent soudainement des pleurs et tournèrent la tête pour voir Amanda qui pleurait a chaude larme:

-Je suis désolée Zero...tellement désolée...je ne voulais pas te faire ça...

Elle se tourna vers lui et se redressa avant de courir vers lui, tombant un peu et s'agenouilla devant Zero avant de serrer une de ses jambes entre ses bras, tellement que le hunter en tomba a la renverse, le gardant plus l'équilibre. Le fillette s'allongea presque sur lui et serra sa taille entre ses bras:

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Sinon elles nous auraient fait du mal a tous les deux ! Tu sais comment elles sont ! Tu me pardonnes hein ? Tu me pardonnes ?

Zero n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre que Kaname soupira en disant:

-Heureusement que j'étais la pour empêcher ces perverses de vous obliger a faire ça...ce qui fait plaisir a ces filles de riche c'est de voir deux «pauvres» se faire du mal mutuellement alors j'ai calmé le jeu.

Amanda le fixa un instant avec incompréhension mais s'en désintéressa bien vite, reporta son attention sur l'argenté qui était toujours allongé sous elle, elle s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, prenant son poing dans sa main et se mit a écraser sa joue avec:

-Si un jour ton tour vient ne te retient surtout pas ! Fais le de toutes tes forces ! Comme ça !

-Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille !

Amanda eut un sourire et se redressa avant de courir de l'autre coté du dirigeable et se tourna vers les deux vampires:

-Je te fais confiance alors...on est toujours amis hein ?

-Euh...oui...bien sur...

Elle sourit a nouveau et s'en alla. Les deux adolescents la regardèrent partir sans un mot, c'était vraiment une fille très bizarre...Kaname dit en croisant les bras:

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance...

-Kaname ! Elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait et je la croit.

-J'ai bien vu son regard quand elle approchait ce rat de ton visage, elle avait vraiment l'air d'aimer l'idée de te faire du mal.

-Peut être qu'elle a réfléchis et qu'elle s'est dit que c'était pas bien.

Kaname soupira...ce garçon était vraiment naïf quand il s'y mettait, ils descendirent pour aller retrouver le chien qui les attendait toujours. Zero sourit en le voyant et s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras lui caressant doucement la tête:

-Tu nous as attendu ? Merci mon petit Brown.

Le chien aboya et lui lapa la joue ce qui fit sourire Zero ce qui surpris un peu Kaname, depuis le début de leurs mésaventures dans cet endroit maudit il voyait l'argenté sous un tout nouveau jour. Au lieu du hunter froid, arrogant et grande gueule qu'il y avait a l'académie il s'agissait d'une tout autre personne, il était souriant, très doux...et même fragile. C'était peut être ça le véritable Zero...que le Level D se forçait a cacher sous ses airs glacials et secs. Et le sang pur devait avouer que cette facette du garçon aux cheveux d'argent lui plaisait bien, il aimerait le voir ainsi plus souvent. Zero donna une dernière caresse sur la tête de Brown, se redressa et regarda Kaname, il l'interrogea du regard en voyant qu'il semblait ailleurs, le brun secoua la tête pour signaler que ce n'était rien. Le chasseur n'eut pas trop le temps de se poser des question qu'il se ramassa un bout de papier dans la tête:

-Hey ! Qui a lancé ça ?

Personne ne répondit et Zero soupira avant de ramasser la boulette de papier, il la déplia et vit qu'il y avait un mot marqué dessus:

-«Zero, Kaname et Amanda sont priés de venir a la boite a cadeau d'urgence».

Les deux vampires soupirèrent, qu'est-ce qu'elles leur voulaient encore ? L'argenté mit la lettre dans sa poche et ils se rendirent a la boite a cadeau, elle était toute écrasée, il y avait une nouvelle affiche au dessus, il y avait marqué: «Urgence ! Peter a une corne s'est enfuis ! Zero, Kaname, Amanda, attrapez le ! Attrapez le !». Les deux vampire haussèrent un sourcil, Peter a une corne ?

-C'est qui ça ? Demanda Kaname.

Suzan arriva juste derrière eux a ce moment:

-C'est Sir Peter.

-On sait on est pas débile mais c'est qui ce Sir Peter ? Un gamin de cet endroit ?

-Nan ! Sir Peter c'est quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais moi je ne veux pas le toucher il sent trop mauvais !

Elle regarda ensuite Zero avec dégout et dit séchement avant de s'en aller en courant:

-Toi aussi tu sens mauvais !

Kaname râla mais Zero se contenta de soupirer en disant que c'était rien et qu'ils devaient y aller. Le sang pur grogna et suivit Zero, ils retournèrent près de l'endroit qui leur servait de chambre et virent un petit lapin blanc se diriger en sautillant vers cette même pièce. Zero se mit a le suivre et Kaname ricana:

-Te la joue pas Alice au pays des merveilles non plus !

-Oh tais toi !

Dés que Zero ouvrit la porte il sursauta en poussant un petit cri, il y avait un homme derrière, ce dernier regarda l'argenté et lui dit:

-Joshua...j'ai écris une nouvelle histoire pour toi...

-Euh...what ?

Quand Zero comprenait vraiment pas une situation il se mettait a parler anglais, c'était un tique. L'homme s'en alla sans un mot, laissant la porte ouverte. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Joshua ? Il finit par secouer la tête et entra dans la pièce, la ils trouvèrent effectivement un livre avec écris «Sir Peter» en titre. Zero prit le livre et se mit a lire:

-«Sir Peter partit flâner. Sir Peter mis en cage dut se retenir. Sir Peter doit partir il ne veut pas pécher. Sir Peter ensaché et enlevé avant qu'il trouve des toilettes. Adieu Peter. Adieu».

-Et ben...plus on avance plus je trouve ces bouquins macabres.

-Je te le fais pas dire...hum...attends une minute...cette façon dés est dessiné Sir Peter...j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit en fait d'un lapin.

-Encore ce lapin blanc ? T'es vraiment devenu Alice au pays des merveilles ou quoi ?

-Non non ! Je suis sur que Sir Peter dont parlait Suzan est en fait ce fameux lapin blanc ! Un lapin ça sent mauvais et vu la façon dont le personnage du livre est dessiné il ne peut que s'agir de ça !

Kaname réfléchit un instant, oui c'était crédible. Zero fit donc renifler a Brown les quelques billes noires que le lapin avait laissé derrière lui et l'animal se mit a renifler le sol, cherchant ou était allé le lapin. Ils arrivèrent plus tard a une salle de cargaison ou les deux vampires sentirent une odeur...une odeur qu'ils connaissaient bien...que...non...du sang ? Ils se cachèrent derrière une caisse et regardèrent pour voir trois lutin habillés en noir, deux frappaient un sac tandis que le dernier nettoyait le sang sur le sol avec un balais. Kaname mit sa main devant la bouche de Zero pour l'empêcher de crier quand il remarqua que les lutins les avaient vu et ils partirent.

-Il...il y a quoi dans ce sac a ton avis...? Demanda Zero, hésitant.

-J'espère me tromper...Répondit Kaname.

Ils s'approchèrent du sac mais ne purent le toucher qu'une voix se fit entendre:

-Zero ! Espèce de sale vermine ! Tu as encore mis la pagaille ! Dégoutant que tu es !

Zero n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que quelqu'un le frappa avec une baguette dans l'arrière de la tête, le choc l'étourdis et l'assomma net. Kaname se redressa vivement et regarda l'homme, il avait l'air d'un professeur mais il était entièrement ligoté et se mordait sa main libre, il sautait un peu pour avancer, il leva sa baguette pour frapper le sang pur lais ce dernier lui saisit fermement le bras et lui tordit le poignet durement, allant même jusqu'à le briser:

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire frappé, d'ordinaire c'est moi qui donne les coups. On est légèrement pressés alors...Dégages !

Kaname lui donna un coup de pied dans les deux jambes, les lui cassant et le professeur tomba a terre, baignant dans son sang. Les lutins arrivèrent et le ramenèrent, essuyant son sang au passage avec leurs balais. Bon débarras ! Le sang pur se tourna vers Zero toujours inconscient avec Brown qui lui léchait la joue pour le réveiller et s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras et le secouer un peu:

-Zero ! Réveille toi ! Allez debout espèce de fainéant !

L'argenté grommela un peu et bascula la tête sur le coté, dévoilant son cou au niveau de son tatouage a la vue de Kaname, ce dernier fixa son cou pale, les yeux grands ouverts...il se souvenait de son odeur...tellement tentante. Ses yeux devinrent rouge et il sentit ses crocs pousser dans sa bouche. Il avait envie...tellement envie de le mordre. Il se pencha et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Zero, il le lui butine gentiment et déposa plusieurs baiser au niveau de sa gorge suivis d'un petite coup de langue, il glissant doucement ses canines aiguisées sur sa peau si parfumée et si douce. Au même moment le level D se réveilla:

-Hum...Kaname...?

Alors que Kaname allait planter ses crocs dans son cou il se reprit et se redressa vivement, détournant le yeux. Zero se redressa a son tour en se massant un peu la nuque, dieu ça faisait mal ! Le sang pur dit qu'ils devaient amener le sac au club et l'argenté s'agenouilla près du dit sac et l'ouvrit avec précaution, il était encore chaud, il découvrit un adorable petit lapin d'un blanc éclatant avec des yeux rouges sang. Zero le prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse, l'animal tremblotait un peu dans ses bras, il n'avait pas l'air blessé, tant mieux. Le vampire lui caressa doucement la tête du bout du doigt en lui disant de se calmer, le lapin renifla un peu son doigt avant d'y frotter son petit museau. Le hunter sourit avant de se redresser, serrant le petit animal maintenant apaisé dans ses bras. Kaname se dit a ce moment qu'il avait vraiment un truc avec les animaux celui la. Ensemble ils retournèrent dans le secteur des premières classes et virent Amanda qui les attendait en souriant, elle s'exclama:

-Super ! On a réussi a retrouver Peter ! On forme vraiment une belle équipe !

-Whohoho ! Deux minutes ! C'est Kaname et moi qui nous sommes cassés le cul a trouver Peter !

-Euh...allez donnez le moi, je vais le leur apporter pour nous.

Mais dés qu'il vit la grosse fille s'approcher, le lapin prit peur et sauta des bras de Zero courant vers la porte entrouverte du club, Amanda lui courut après et les deux vampires soupirèrent avant de passer la porte a leur tour. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent dehors, dans une forêt, au loin il y avait Diana, Meg et Eléanor qui chantaient une petite chanson, il y avait un grand feu et un sang était attaché a une poutre au dessus. Zero avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il y avait dedans. Amanda se plaça entre eux et dit:

-Les basses classes comme vous et moi n'avons pas le droit d'approcher, on peut juste regarder de loin et attendre.

Meg regarda le sac et dit:

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenu au club des aristocrates ! Merci de votre présence aujourd'hui !

Les trois principaux membres du club se tournèrent vers les trois basses classes et Diana appela avec un léger sourire:

-Zeroooo...viens par ici et ton ami aussi.

Zero tressauta et Kaname fronça les sourcils, mais ils obéirent et s'avancèrent vers les trois jeunes filles qui les attendaient. Meg prit son livre et déclara:

-Vous avez tous deux réussi a ramener Peter a nous sain et sauf, le club vous en est reconnaissant. Et la princesse a décidé de faire un petit cadeau a Zero pour le remercier. Tu viens de monter en grade dans la société du club, a partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus un mendiant. Quand a Amanda qui n'a rien fait pour retrouver Peter vient de faire une chute dans les grades et devient la seule mendiante.

Diana se tourna vers les buissons et regarda Amanda qui tremblait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'approcha de Zero et lui mit un manche a balais dans les mains...il y avait toujours ce rat attaché au bout, c'était écœurant ! La rousse dit avec un sourire cruel:

-A toi de jouer, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. C'est l'occasion pour toi de te venger un peu non ?

Zero fixa le balais les yeux écarquillés et se tourna vers Amanda qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il tremblait lui même, non il pouvait pas faire ça !

-N...non je ne peux pas...

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Diana. Après ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ? Et qu'elle ne vous aie pas aidé a chercher Peter ?

Zero secoua vivement la tête, ne voulant vraiment pas faire une telle chose, Diana soupira et s'approcha mais Kaname se plaça devant l'argenté et lui dit sèchement:

-On ne le touche pas...tu te rappelles ?

Elle frissonna et grogna avant de marmonner:

-Bon...on peut passer l'éponge pour cette fois...

Meg clôtura la séance et les deux vampires repartirent vers l'endroit ou ils étaient arrivés, dés qu'ils entrèrent dans le dirigeable ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle des aristocrates avec le petit garçon toujours assis sur sa chaise...mais maintenant sur les tables il y avait trois livres. Kaname se sentit partir et s'évanouit sur le tapis rouge, Zero n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la voix de l'enfant lui demandant s'il se souvenait maintenant retentit. L'argenté ne répondit pas signe que non il ne se souvenait pas. Le garçon soupira et lui dit:

-Bien, alors je vais t'aider. Lis une de ces trois histoires, cela te donnera des indices.

Zero s'approcha prudemment et prit le premier livre, il avait pour titre «L'oiseau du bonheur», il l'ouvrit et lut:

-«Un jour un petit garçon trouva une grosse boite. L'oiseau du bonheur était a l'intérieur. L'oiseau devait l'emmener au pays de toujours mais chaque boite était plus petite que la précédente. Dans la plus petite il trouva enfin l'oiseau. Mais il était trop tard...l'oiseau était mort depuis longtemps. Fin» On dirait qu'il manque une page...

-Exactement mon tout beau, et tu devras retrouver cette page pour savoir ce qu'il y a a la fin. Et tu pourras compter sur l'aide de ton coéquipier.

Zero se tourna vers Kaname qui était toujours évanouis sur le sol. L'enfant continua:

-Il est ton ange gardien...mais il peut être aussi ton pire ennemi. Alors fais attention a lui, il pourrait bien te dévorer avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Sois prudent mon mignon, je ne tiens pas a ce que tu finisses dévoré avant de te souvenir a quel point tu as été méchant...surtout avec une certaine personnage.

Soudain Zero eut comme un flash et tout devint noir, quand la lumière revint il était dans une autre pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_**A suivre**_


	4. L'oiseau du bonheur

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

L'oiseau du bonheur

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 4. L'oiseau du bonheur_

Zero regarda autour de lui, il était dans une sorte de salle de cartographie a la vue des cartes et des globes terrestres autour de lui. Il vit Eléanor agenouillée dans un coin a coté de sa cage a oiseau, elle était vide, elle la regardait en murmurant:

-Mon oiseau rouge...ou est-il ?

Elle se leva, tenant sa cage et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher son oiseau. Zero la regarda partir avant de se tourna vers Kaname toujours évanouis et s'agenouilla près de lui pour le secouer. Le sang pur gémit et se redressa en se frottant les yeux avec son poing ce qui fit rougir un peu le level D, c'était surprenant. Le grand et froid Kaname Kuran, prince des vampires, se frottant les yeux au réveil comme un enfant...et Zero trouvait cela vraiment adorable. Il secoua vivement la tête et tendit le livre au brun, le lui faisant lire...il trouvait ces histoires de plus en plus macabre.

-Je crois que le but de notre mission c'est de retrouver l'oiseau rouge d'Eléanor. Dit Zero.

-Je vois...d'ailleurs il y a une plume rouge derrière toi ça pourrait servir pour le trouver.

Zero se tourna et ramassa la plume en hochant la tête, il la fit renifler a Brown qui aboya et qui mit a renifler le sol, guidant les deux vampires vers un couloir dont le sol était entièrement recouvert de plume rouge. Kaname s'exclama:

-Oula ! Mais il s'est fait canardé l'oiseau la !

-J'espère pas, elle a l'air d'y tenir a son oiseau Eléanor...

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent a chercher et entendirent des petits cui cui dans une pièce, ils entrèrent et virent une grosse boite fermée. Cela rassurait pas beaucoup Zero, c'était comme dans le livre qu'il avait lu. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la boite, il en trouva une autre, puis d'autre, de plus en plus petite a chaque fois. Lorsqu'il arriva a la dernier et l'ouvrit il vit un petit paquet de tissus...il y avait du sang dans cette boite...c'était pas bon signe du tout. L'argenté prit le paquet dans ses mains, se tournant vers Kaname et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Quand ils regardèrent a l'intérieur...ils hoquetèrent d'horreur. Oh non ! L'oiseau...il était...a cet instant Eléanor entra dans la pièce, sa cage a la main, quand elle vit le paquet dans les mains de Zero elle s'approcha, ce dernier dit:

-C...ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait ça...il était déjà comme ça juré...

-Il dit la vérité. Dit Kaname.

La petite filles aux courts cheveux brun les regards tour a tour sans un peu avant d'attraper l'oiseau par l'aile et de le mettre dans sa cage avant de leur tourner le dos et de repartir sans un mot. Les deux vampires s'entreregardèrent et la suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle des aristocrates, la elle posa délicatement sa cage par terre avant de l'ouvrir et de saisir son oiseau par l'aile et de le mettre dans la boite a cadeau, la porte s'ouvrit et elle reprit sa cage avant d'entrer comme si de rien n'était. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, surpris, avant d'hausser les épaules et de repartir vers la salle ou ils avaient débuté leur quête qui fut, ma fois assez courte. La pièce était un peu retournée mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Le regard de Zero fut attiré par un bout de papier sur le canapé au milieu des plumes rouge, il s'approcha et la prit...il constata qu'il s'agissait de la dernière page du livre ! Il sortit le livre de son sac et plaça la dernière page dessus avant de lire:

-«Morale: le bonheur éternel n'existe pas.»

-Assez malsaine comme morale tu ne trouves pas...Zero ? Zero ?

Zero fixait un point invisible devant lui, il semblait être en transe.

-Éternel...?

-Zero ?

-Une...une promesse...a mon amie...éternel...

Le sang pur regardait Zero surpris, puis le level D alla s'agenouiller devant une sorte d'épouvantail avec un sceau en guise de tête, il ressemblait un peu a un chevalier il y avait une ardoise au pied de l'épouvantail, cachée par le bas du tissu qui lui servait de vêtement. Kaname fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-C'est le chevalier du sceau, le gardien des promesses...ce sont les autres garçons du club qui l'ont fabriqué.

Kaname le fixa avec de grands yeux, il avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire ? Zero se saisit de la craie en bas de l'ardoise et nota le mot «éternel» dessus, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais l'oublier. Mais juste après avoir rabattu le tissu du vêtement de l'épouvantail sur l'ardoise pour couvrir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argents fut prit d'un vertige et s'effondra sur le sol. Kaname n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter vers lui qu'il fut a son tour pris d'un vertige et tomba au sol aux coté de Zero, tombant aussi dans l'inconscience. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il avait dans la pièce du club des aristocrates, Kaname toujours évanouis a ses cotés et le petit garçon qui le fixait toujours:

-Alors Zero ? Tu te souviens de quelques chose ?

-Je...je crois...une promesse...que j'ai faite a mon amie...il y avait le mot éternel dedans...

-Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Aller ! Lis une autre histoire !

Zero se leva et alla prendre le livre du milieu qui avait pour nom «Les sœurs chèvres», il l'ouvrit et lut:

-«Petite sœur a écrit une lettre, bah bah. Grande sœur l'a dévorée, bah bah. Petite sœur a fait ses devoirs, bah bah. Grande sœur les a déchirés, bah bah. Petite sœur voulait lire la lettre a grande sœur, elle est allée la chercher dans ses entrailles. Mais maintenant que grande sœur baigne dans son sang a qui petite sœur va-t-elle lire la lettre ?»

La dernière page était encore arrachée, il fallait donc le trouver. Zero fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que c'était que ça. L'enfant se mit a rire:

-Ne t'en fais pas mon mignon, tu comprendras bientôt. Écris l'histoire et souviens toi de ta méchanceté ! Aller ton prince va bientôt se réveiller alors je vais vous laisser !

Zero eut a peine le temps de refermer le livre que le gamin disparut et il se retrouva dans une autre pièce avec Kaname qui dormait toujours, Brown couché a ses cotés.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Les soeurs chèvres

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

Les sœurs chèvres

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 5. Les sœurs chèvres_

Brown en voyant Zero se leva et alla frotter sa tête a ses jambes, l'adolescent le caressa en regardant autour de lui, cette pièce ressemblait a une réserve, il vit Meg assise sur une chaise, elle semblait soucieuse:

-Hum...elle n'est pas la non plus...j'espère que personne ne la trouvera...

La petite blonde a lunette se leva et partit, toujours aussi soucieuse, Zero la regarda partir en se demandant ce qu'elle cherchait, il allait réveiller doucement Kaname qui prit le temps d'émerger avant que l'argenté ne lui montre l'histoire...putain c'était d'un glauque ! Tous deux réfléchirent sur ces qu'ils devaient trouver...et pourquoi Meg semblait aussi anxieuse. Soudain Zero pensa a quelque chose:

-A mon avis elle devait chercher une lettre...je pense que c'est ça car l'histoire tourne principalement autour d'une lettre.

-Donc on doit trouver cette lettre pour la binoclarde et le tour est joué.

-Je pense que c'est ça...mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

-Du calme, ça va aller je suis la. Si elles veulent te faire des misères n'oublies pas que je suis la pour te protéger.

Zero lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et vit quelque chose sur la chaise ou était assise la petite blonde, c'était un crayon a papier avec le nom de Meg marqué dessus. Avec son odeur dessus ils devraient pouvoir retrouver la lettre assez vite. L'argenté fit renifler le crayon a Brown qui aboya, son maitre lui caressa doucement la tête en lui demandant de retrouver la lettre. Le chien renifla le sol et guida les deux vampires vers une sorte d'hangar avec une chèvre noire posée sur une caisse, Diana et Eléanor discutaient a coté. La petite brune aux cheveux court dit:

-Alors c'est vrai ? Meg t'a écris une lettre d'amour ?

-Oui, je l'ai lue...et déchirée en deux. J'ai voulu donner l'autre morceau a manger a cette chèvre mais elle n'est pas intéressée, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait a cette question elle aperçut Zero un peu plus loin avec son chien et Kaname, elle eut un mauvais sourire aux lèvres et l'appela:

-Zero...approche...j'ai quelque chose a te demander.

Le chasseur sentit anguille sous roche mais s'approcha quand même lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. La rousse lui tendit un morceau de lettre et lui dit:

-Tiens, la lettre de Meg a été déchirée en deux, l'autre partie est perdue. Tu peux la retrouver s'il te plait ?

-Euh...oui...bien sur...

Zero, naïf, prit la lettre et Kaname se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main devant tant de naïveté. Vraiment ici l'argenté était totalement différent de quand il était a l'académie on dirait presque un enfant parfois ! Le hunter ayant vu son geste lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Disons que ta naïveté est aussi affligeante qu'elle est adorable...

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber...allons chercher l'autre morceau de la lettre.

-C'est a Zero que j'ai demandé de la retrouver pas a toi !

-Ouais mais pas question qu'il fasse cavalier seul, allez on y va.

Kaname s'éloigna avec Zero et Brown, Diana les regardait partir les sourcils froncés, ce brun commençait vraiment a l'agacer ! Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de l'emmener avec eux...enfin c'était trop tard maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Les deux vampires arrivèrent dans une petite salle sombre avec une pendule et des bagages, il n'y avait rien au début quand soudain la porte se ferma derrière eux brusquement. Ils sursautèrent mais n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de question que deux lutin sortirent de l'ombre, avec des masques de têtes de chèvres. La chèvre noire avait une paire de ciseau dans les mains et l'autre qui était blanche avait une fourche comme arme. La chèvre aux ciseaux fonça sur Kaname qui se battit en utilisant ses pouvoirs de sang pur, s'en débarrassant sans réel effort. Zero attrapa une barre en fer et frappa violemment la chèvre blanche aidé de Brown qui la mordait, ils réussirent a s'en débarrasser et les deux vampires soupirèrent de soulagement. Brown se mit soudainement a aboyer devant la pendule et le brun alla l'ouvrir, il s'écarta juste a temps avant que la chèvre empaillée qu'il y avait a l'intérieur ne lui tombe dessus. Un bout de lettre déchirée sortit du ventre ouvert de l'animal et Zero se baissa pour la ramassa, alors qu'il se redressait, ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et se tournèrent pour voir tous les enfants entrer ainsi que Meg qui regardait l'argenté avec de grands yeux, elle lui arracha les deux morceaux de papier des mains en criant:

-Ou as-tu eu cette lettre ?

Elle courut vers Diana et se mit a pleurer contre elle, la rousse lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse et la petite blonde a lunette dit:

-Comment a-t-il...comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

-Allons allons...chut...tu sais bien comment est Zero...Dit doucement Diana pour la réconforter.

-N...Non ! J'y suis pour rien je le jure ! Cria Zero, outré qu'on l'accuse de cette façon.

-Silence ! Regarde dans quel état est Meg a cause de toi ! Tu n'es même pas un homme Kiryu ! Faire pleurer une fille comme ça tu devrais avoir honte !

Kaname fronça les sourcils, le regard cruel de la rousse témoignait a la place de ses lèvres, elle avait préparé ça depuis le début ! La sale garce ! Elle est même aller jusqu'à faire pleurer sa meilleure amie ! Meg continua de pleurer et dit a Diana:

-Diana...je veux qu'il subisse la punition du sac d'oignon !

Kaname haussa les sourcils et Zero se sentit frissonner...le sac d'oignon ? La jeune fille rousse ricana:

-Très bonne idée Meg, ça lui fera les pieds ! Mais la son ami ne pourra pas le défendre il est allé trop loin. Qu'on apporte un grand sac...et la cage a insecte hihihi !

Zero se mit a pâlir en comprenant et Kaname se plaça devant lui les défiant de s'approcher mais Meg était déterminée a lui faire payer cette fois ! Les enfants s'approchèrent d'eux, le sang pur n'eut pas d'autre solution:

-Vous ne savez pas du tout a quoi vous vous frottez...vous ignorez encore quel lien nous unis Zero et moi et selon ce lien je n'aurais aucune pitié.

-Ah oui ? Dit Diana avec un sourire cruel. Et bien fais nous voir ça !

Kaname leva les yeux au ciel...pas le choix, il se tourna vers Zero et lui souffla un désolé avant de l'attraper par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui et l'embrassa. Tous les enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux et furent bouche bée. Zero, lui, était brutalement passé sur translucide a un rouge profond, surtout au niveau des joues. Le sang pur avait un bras passé autour de la taille de l'argenté, l'attirant complètement a lui, son autre main posée sur sa joue, forçant un peu plus le baiser. Le chasseur gémit malgré lui et frémissait, il attrapa timidement les épaules de Kaname et serra doucement sa chemise. Le brun eut un sourire mental et retira ses lèvres de celles de Zero avant de regarder Diana d'un air de défis, serrant toujours l'autre vampire contre lui.

-Cela vous suffit comme réponse ou j'y met la langue cette fois ? A moins qu'il ne faille que j'aille plus loin pour vous convaincre d'avantage.

Le visage entier de Zero passa au rouge pivoine, Kaname était vraiment un sang gêne. Les enfants étaient muets de stupéfaction.

-Vous avez compris ? Demanda Kaname. Parfait ! Bonne fin de journée !

Sur ces mots, il attrapa Zero par la main et sortit avec lui et Brown, laissant le groupe choqué parce qu'il venait de voir, et retournant dans la pièce ou ils avaient commencé leur quête. L'argenté, une fois dans la pièce, lâcha la main de Kaname, les jours toujours cramoisies et bredouilla:

-Kaname...p...pourquoi tu...

-Il faut dire qu'a force d'accepter les tâches qu'on te donne aussi facilement et sans te poser de question ça t'a attiré des ennuies, heureusement que j'étais la pour te sauver la mise ou sinon tu serais déjà en train de servir de festin a des insectes affamés.

-T...Tout de même...pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

-Ah...j'avais pas d'autre solution pour les surprendre assez pour qu'elles arrêtent de t'ennuyer.

-Oh...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air déçu.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Râla Zero en rougissant encore plus, passant a l'écrevisse.

-Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu rougies ?

Zero piqua un nouveau fard et se détourna, gêné:

-Te...te fous pas de moi ! J'ai eu vraiment peur et...

Kaname s'avança vers Zero qui se recula jusqu'à être dos collé au mur, le sang pur plaqua des deux mains de chaque coté de la sa tête, le regardant fixement, détaillant son visage. Ses traits fins sans être androgynes...ses yeux violet brillant comme des cristaux...ses joues rouges écarlate. Il tendit une main et la passa sur sa joue, caressant ses mèches mi longue. L'argenté se figea mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le brun descendit ses doigts sur ses lèvres et les caressa doucement avant de descendre dans son cou. Il passa ses doigts sur la jugulaire ou il sentait le sang dans la veine battre a tout rompre...c'était une musique très agréable a ses oreilles et sentir cette veine pulser sous son doigt le grisait entièrement. Il se pencha doucement, ses yeux virant au rouge sang et il passa sa langue sur le cou de Zero qui laissa échapper en gémissement:

-Aaah...Ka...Kaname...

Kaname se reprit a temps et se sépara de l'adolescent en s'excusant, ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner un peu de lui, une main sur son cou un peu déçu. Son pied heurta quelque chose et il baissa les yeux pour voir une peluche en forme de chèvre, avec un morceau de papier a coté, il se baissa et le prit, il s'agissait du reste de l'histoire des sœurs chèvres. Il combina la page avec le reste du livre et lut:

-«Même le véritable amour est déchiré par les conflits»

-Encore un truc bien glauque...Zero ?

Zero avait l'air songeur et a nouveau en transe.

-Véritable amour ? Hum...oui je me souviens !

Il se dirigea vers l'épouvantail et s'agenouilla devant avant de noter en dessous du précédent mot «véritable amour», encore un mot de cette fameuse promesse qu'il avait oublié. Dés qu'il eut fini d'écrire il fut pris d'un vertige et s'évanouit, vite suivis par le prince des vampires. L'argenté s'éveilla de nouveau dans la pièce du club des aristocrates et le petit garçon était toujours assis au sommet, le regardant en riant:

-Alors tu te souviens cette fois ?

-Euh...ça commence a revenir mais il me manque encore quelque chose...

-Ah la la ce que tu es lent a comprendre...enfin, lis la dernière histoire et tu comprendra peut être.

Zero se leva et prit la dernière histoire qui avait pour nom «La princesse des sirènes», il l'ouvrit et lut:

-«Il y a fort longtemps, la princesse des sirènes tomba amoureuse d'un prince humain. Mais ce ne fut pas réciproque. Après des années, vieille et décatie, elle git seule sur son lit de mort. Pauvre princesse du royaume marin. Qui voudrait devenir aussi laide ?»

Il manquait toujours une page, l'enfant le regarda fermer le livre et dit:

-Il faudra que tu la finisses pour te souvenir de ta promesse mon mignon. Mais attendons...car il se peut que même si tu te souviens de cette promesse tu ne la trahisses...a cause de ton compagnon...

-Trahir ma promesse ? Mais...je ne comprend pas...

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt mon tout beau. Bon je te laisse, amuse toi bien !

L'enfant disparut laissant Zero et Kaname seul, l'argenté ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit ils étaient dans une autre pièce.

_**A suivre**_


	6. La princesse des sirènes

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

La princesse des sirènes

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 6. La princesse des sirènes_

Cette pièce ressemblait a une chambre, avec un aquarium très sale dans un coin. Zero alla réveiller Kaname et lui fit lire l'histoire comme il l'avait fait les deux précédents fois. Le sang pur resta un moment sans rien dire avant de se mettre a parler:

-Ça reste assez bizarre, je ne vois guère de chose sanglante la dedans mais l'histoire en elle même est tragique.

-Oui, ça me fait d'ailleurs penser a une histoire, pas du même genre mais du même univers que ma famille nous lisait a Ichiru et moi quand nous étions petits: «Le prince et la sirène».

-Ah oui je connais cette histoire. Bien tragique d'ailleurs, bon je crois qu'il doit trouver quelque chose dans ce genre la pour cette mission...et cette fois ne fais pas tout foirer !

-Ouais bon ça va !

Ils entendirent soudainement des coups et se tournèrent pour voir Diana qui semblait assez contrariée, elle tapait doucement le mur avec le manche de son balais en soupirant:

-Le poisson a disparu...monsieur Hoffman sera furieux...

Elle soupira encore et sortit de la pièce, tête basse, ne regardant même pas les deux adolescents. Au moins c'était clair ils devaient trouver un poisson, logique vu l'histoire. Kaname trouva un sablé sur le sol comme ceux dans l'aquarium, ils le firent renifler a Brown et ils sortirent, ils passèrent devant la boite a cadeau et virent sur l'affiche: «Cadeau du mois: trouvez une sirène célibataire». Les deux vampires furent bouche bée, et Kaname dit:

-Alors la...ça craint !

-Hum...c'est peut être Diana qui a fait mettre ça, sans doute pour retrouver la sirène de l'aquarium.

Mais ou trouver une sirène ? La était la question ! Ils continuèrent donc a suivre Brown. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant un bon moment, ils arrivèrent a trouver enfin quelque chose, et ce quelque chose c'était...une tête de poisson:

-BEURK ! S'exclama Zero.

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche...

Zero se recula, refusant de toucher cette saleté, Brown se hissa sur la table et renifla la tête avant d'aboyer et de les guider vers une autre salle ou ils entrèrent il n'y avait rien a part un lit ou une forme était couverte d'un drap. Le chien se mit a grogner bruyamment, des rouages s'enclenchèrent, soulevant une corde qui était reliée a la chose sous le drap, cette même chose fut suspendue en l'air, il s'agissait...d'une fille avec une queux de poisson ?

-HEIN ? S'écrièrent les deux vampires.

Ils fixèrent la sirène qui tentait de les griffer mais ils évitèrent, elle remonta et descendit plus loin...et se mit a vomir, faisant grimacer Zero de dégout. L'argenté et le brun n'eurent pas d'autre choix. L'un prit un hachoir qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt et l'autre utilisa ses pouvoirs de sang pur pour en venir a bout. Quand ils réussirent a s'en débarrasser, la fille tomba sur le lit et se transforma en une poupée a laquelle était attachée une queux de poisson. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Zero prit la poupée dans ses mains et ils retournèrent dans la salle de départ avec l'aquarium ou il virent Diana qui pleurait en se faisant grondée par un homme d'un age un peu avancé et portant des lunettes...monsieur Hoffman, le directeur de l'orphelinat. La jeune fille pleurait et l'homme soupira avant de sortir du bureau après lui avoir passé un savon. Dés qu'il fut sorti, elle redevint froide et ses larmes disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues il y a quelques instants. Elle s'essuya le corps aux endroits ou le directeur l'avait a priori caressée pour la consoler en disant des «dégoutant» ou encore «répugnant». Puis elle se tourna avec un regard mauvais vers Zero qui avait la poupée en main.

-Je vois...c'est donc a cause de toi que j'ai eu des ennuies...

-Mais...pourquoi tu m'accuses toujours ? Je n'ai rien fais ! Cria Zero.

Diana ne répondit pas et lui arracha la poupée des mains avant de la mettre dans l'aquarium et d'y tremper un chiffon, elle se tourna ensuite vers Zero mais en voyant le regard de Kaname qui l'empêchait d'approcher elle se contenta de grogner et de lancer le chiffon trempée d'eau sale dans la figure de l'argenté.

-Dégoutant comme toujours ! Essuies toi le visage avec ça !

Sur ces mots elle partir en courant Kaname voulut la suivre mais Zero posa une main sur son épaule en disant que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Le sang pur soupira, bon sang le level D était vraiment trop gentil. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir de soie mauve, il releva le visage de l'argenté de son autre main en prenant son menton entre ses doigts et nettoya avec tendresse les impuretés sur le visage de Zero. Le mouchoir sentait bon, il était parfumé a la lavande. Une fois cela faire Kaname remit le mouchoir dans sa poche et lui sourit:

-Voila, tu n'as plus rien maintenant.

-Merci Kaname, tu es gentil. Répondit Zero avec un sourire angélique.

Kaname se sentit déstabilisé par ce sourire et toussota un peu pour reprendre constance, puis Zero se tourna vers l'aquarium et vit que la poupée s'était séparée en deux, un morceau de papier dépassait de son corps, il le prit et constata qu'il s'agissait de la dernière partie de l'histoire de la sirène, il relia le morceau a l'histoire et lut:

-«Je suis a toi même dans la mort»

Kaname haussa les sourcils et Zero tomba a nouveau en transe, alla s'agenouiller près de l'ardoise au pied de l'épouvantail et y nota le reste de la promesse qu'il avait fait a son amie, pour ne plus jamais oublié. Le sang pur se pencha au dessus de l'argenté et lut la promesse maintenant complète:

-Véritable amour éternel, je suis a toi...?

-Une promesse que j'ai fait a une amie il y a longtemps...comment ai-je pu oublié une chose aussi importante ?

Kaname sentit son cœur se serrer a ces mots mais ce dit rien et lui demanda s'il se souvenait de cette fameuse amie, ce a quoi Zero répondit que non, il ne s'en souvenait pas mais cela ne devrait pas tarder a remonter. Le sang pur sentait son cœur lui faire un mal de chien mais ne pipa mot, du moins il n'eut pas le temps que le chasseur s'effondra, tombant dans l'inconscience, très vite suivis par Kaname. Zero s'éveilla plus tard, de nouveau dans la pièce des aristocrates, devant la porte d'entrée avec le brun, mais cette fois ci le petit garçon n'était plus la. L'argenté tenta de réveiller son ami en le secouant un peu:

-Kaname ? Kaname tu m'entends ?

Rien a faire, Kaname ne se réveillait pas...Zero allait l'appeler encore quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et une autre de sa taille. L'argenté ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit a se débattre complètement paniqué:

-Hum ! Hum !

Mais il eut beau se débattre il fut emporté hors de la salle...et ce fut le trou noir.

_**A suivre**_


	7. La maison en pain d'épice

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

La maison en pain d'épice

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 7. La maison en pain d'épice_

Lorsque Zero rouvrit a nouveau les yeux, il vit qu'il était seul dans un champ de rose. Il appela Kaname et Brown mais personne ne répondait, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine. Étrangement...ces lieux lui étaient familiers. L'argenté sentit une légère brise lui soulever sa magnifique chevelure argenté, les faisant voler avec grâce et douceur, il remit une mèche derrière son oreille avant de se mettre en marche, les mains contre son cœur qu'il sentait battre plus vite que d'habitude, il avait peur d'être ainsi seul. Il sortit du jardin de rose et longea un petit sentier avant d'arriver devant une maison, il voyait de la lumière. Cet endroit...il était sur de le connaître ! Il s'avança, grimpant les petites marches qui le menèrent a la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra a l'intérieur. Il visita un peu la maison, elle était assez délabrée, il y avait beaucoup de poussière et de nombreuses cigarettes et bouteilles d'alcool se trouvaient dans toutes les pièces. Il entendit soudainement une voix d'homme parler, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait tant il parlait doucement. Poussé par la curiosité, le garçon descendit les escaliers vers la cave et ouvrit la porte...pour voir l'homme qui l'avait appelé Joshua dans le dirigeable assis sur un tabouret, un pistolet sur la tempe. Zero posa ses mains sur sa bouche et l'homme se tourna vers lui ayant entendu la porte grincer, enlevant le revolver de sa tête. Il était grand, portait un pull et un pantalon vert, avait des cheveux noir et un bouc. Un nom traversa l'esprit de l'argenté: Gregory Wilson. Ce dernier eut un bref sourire en le voyant et se leva de son siège:

-Ah te voilà...bienvenu a la maison. Ça tombe bien, c'est presque l'heure d'aller te coucher.

-Euh...attendez de quoi parlez v...

L'homme passa devant Zero sans un mot et sortit en fermant la porte, l'enfermant a double tour. Le garçon poussa un cri et tenta d'ouvrir mais rien a faire, c'était verrouillé ! Il soupira et regarda la pièce...cela semblait être une chambre, il y avait une affiche sur le mur relatant la disparition d'un dirigeable, et de l'autre coté un bac a linge ou se trouvait des draps. Il s'agenouilla et fouilla un peu et trouva un paquet de lettre caché sous les draps, poussé par la curiosité, il les prit et lut:

-«A monsieur Joshua, je m'appelle Wendy, je vous regarde toujours de haut. Monsieur Joshua pourquoi êtes vous piégé la ?»

Zero haussa un sourcil, Wendy ? C'était le nom de la fille qu'il avait vu nourrir les animaux du bétail il lui semblait. Il en lut une autre:

-«De W a Z, mon prince en détresse. C'était un plaisir de faire connaissance mon cher prince. Quelle merveilleuse rencontre ! Oui je voudrais que le monde n'existe que pour toi et moi. Le prince et la princesse...ne t'inquiète pas je te libèrerai»

Puis une autre:

-«De W a Z, oh mon pauvre prince...tu t'inquiète parce que cet homme est parfois bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète plus, je sais ou il cache son horrible chose. Enfuyions nous ensemble. Je m'occupe de tout et tout ira bien»

Zero en lut une autre avec un sourire:

-«De W a Z, mon prince ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai tout pour toi. Il faut juste que tu me jure ton amour. C'est tout ce que je te demande.» Et bien on dirait une déclaration d'amour...

Il lut la dernière lettre:

-«De W a Z, merci mon prince éternel. Demain soir je te libèrerai de tes chaines. Nous pourrons vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. Véritable amour éternel, je suis a toi.»

Zero se figea, ces mots...c'était la promesse qu'il avait faite a son amie ! Alors c'était a lui qu'était adressée ces lettres ? Mais que faisait-il dans cette maison ? Il posa les lettres et regarda autour de lui, fouillant dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revenait, il soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit et il sentit quelque chose, il se leva et souleva le drap en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait une chemise blanche, un short noir et une paire de chaussure comme si quelqu'un voulait faire croire que quelqu'un était couché dans le lit. Zero ne sut pourquoi mais voir ça lui faisait un peu mal a la poitrine. Il secoua la tête en soupirant et tourna vers tête vers l'armoire de la pièce pour voir un ours en peluche tout en haut, intrigué, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'attrapa. Il le regarda longuement, c'était un petit ours gris avec un ruban vert autour du cou. L'argenté ne put résister a l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras comme le ferait un enfant. Il entendit soudainement des bruits de coups contre la fenêtre et entendit une voix douce qu'il connaissait...celle de Wendy:

-Zero c'est moi ! Je suis la comme promis !

Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre mais avec la crasse sur la vitre il ne pouvait distinguer que sa silhouette. Elle dit encore:

-J'arrive tout de suite, attends moi.

Zero attendit un peu avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et il put sortir, avec son ours dans les bras, il retrouva la jeune fille qui lui souriait dans le couloir, elle tenait un petit sac dans sa main:

-Bien enfuyons nous maintenant, ne t'en fais pas je suis déjà aller récupérer cette dangereuse chose pour la sécurité de cet homme, partons maintenant !

Elle se mit a courir dans les couloirs et disparut, Zero passa par le même chemin, son instinct lui disait qu'elle était au jardin de rose, il se dirigea donc vers ce même jardin, une fois dehors il entendit la voix de l'homme appelé «Joshua...Joshua...ou es-tu ?», mais il préféra ne pas s'y frotter et courut retrouver la petite fille blonde dans le jardin de rose, une fois devant elle, elle lui sourit, le petit sac passé autour de ses épaules et les mains serrées contre sa poitrine:

-Voila...maintenant nous pouvons être ensemble pour toujours.

Zero la regarda avec tendresse et lui sourit avec douceur. Le petite fille lui dit:

-Dis...j'ai un service a te demander.

-Tout ce que tu veux, après tout c'est grâce a toi que je suis dehors.

-Tu veux bien échanger ton ours en peluche s'il te plait ?

-L'échanger ?

-Oui...je te donnerai cette broche en échange.

Il tendit une main et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une broche ovale, en or avec des roses rouges dessus. Zero regarda son ours en peluche un moment avant de sourire et de le tendre a la petite fille. Cette dernière le regarda et un jolie sourire illumina son magnifique visage. Elle prit dans peluche dans ses bras et donna le bijou a l'adolescent qui le prit doucement dans sa main.

-Merci infiniment. Dit Wendy. Je suis assez surprise...c'est la première fois qu'on se voit non ? Je ne voyais que ta silhouette a travers la fenêtre a cause de la saleté dessus.

-Oui c'est vrai, pareil pour moi.

-Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, on dirait de l'argent...et tes yeux aussi sont sublimes...ils brillent comme du cristal.

Zero se sentit touché par ces compliments et se pencha en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour être a sa hauteur et lui sourit:

-Merci, tu es très mignonne toi aussi.

Zero lui caressa la joue et posa un baiser sur son front, la fillette rougit et sourit timidement, ensemble ils donnèrent un nom a l'ourson, Joshua, la petite regarda l'argenté, toujours rougissante et serra l'ours contre elle en disant:

-Je te promet de l'aimer autant que je t'aime toi.

-Merci. Dit Zero avec un nouveau sourire.

Wendy lui sourit a son tour et tendit une main, Zero la prit doucement et ils renouvelèrent leur pacte, l'adolescent dit comme par automatisme, en même temps que la petite fille blonde:

-Véritable amour éternel, je suis a toi.

Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir...Zero ne rouvrit les yeux que plus tard, se demandant ou il était, il sentait une main dans la sienne et baissa les yeux pour voir le plus beau visage qu'il n'est jamais vu sur la terre...Kaname Kuran. Il était endormis...alors tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Il sentit un contact froid dans son autre main et la souleva et l'ouvrit, pour y découvrir la broche en or avec les magnifiques roses rouges que lui avait offerte Wendy.

-Non...ce n'était donc pas un rêve...mais plutôt...un souvenir ?

Il regarda la broche avant de l'accrocher au col de son tee-shirt. Mais il se demandait comment il se faisait qu'il n'avait plus cette broche alors que Wendy la lui avait offerte autrefois. Il secoua la tête...il restait encore trop de mystère. Le contact dans sa main se resserre, lui signalant que Kaname commençait a se réveiller. Le brun avait ouvert ses magnifiques yeux bordeaux chocolat et les frotta de sa main libre pour se réveiller complètement, avant de se redresser sur les genoux, tenant toujours la main de Zero dans la sienne. Il regarda l'argenté avant de demander:

-Dis moi...que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est compliqué et j'ai eu du mal a comprendre mais je crois que j'ai revécu un souvenir

Kaname fronça les sourcils l'invitant a continuer et Zero lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son enlèvement par cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, en lui montrant la broche sur son col. Le sang pur ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire:

-Je vois...je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé tes souvenirs.

-Pas tous malheureusement, mais je me souviens au moins de cette promesse que je lui ai faite.

-Alors...tu vas la retrouver après quand tout cela sera terminé ? Cette fille a qui tu as fait cette promesse...tu vas te lancer a sa recherche ?

Il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix et Zero cligna des yeux avant de répondre:

-Kaname, je viens a peine de m'en souvenir, je ne savais même pas qui elle était avant. Je ne suis pas amoureux Kaname. Certes je lui ai fait cette promesse mais on était des enfants et elle n'a pas cherché a me contacter pendant quatre ans.

Kaname se sentit un peu rassuré par ces mots et l'argenté continua:

-Toutefois je ne pourrais plus jamais l'oublier, même si je ne ressens pour elle qu'une profonde amitié maintenant. Mais toi...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu as commencé a avoir de l'importance pour moi dans toute cette aventure alors que tu me défendais.

-Hein ?

-Je me rends compte que tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu en avais l'air a l'académie...et ça me plait plutôt bien. Ajouta Zero avec un magnifique sourire.

Kaname se sentit rougir un peu et détourna le regard, c'est pas vrai, Zero était vraiment trop honnête ! Et si adorable ! Non il ne devait pas craquer ! Même si c'était vraiment très difficile de résister a ce jolie visage de poupée de porcelaine ainsi qu'a ses yeux couleur mauve cristal et tendre. Un vrai défis a relever ! Il toussota et se redressa avec Zero lui disant qu'il fallait mieux partir. Le vampire aux cheveux d'argent le regarda et sourit, ils se tournèrent vers la porte et virent le petit garçon qui les regardait, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux et les poings serrés, il se détourna et courut en dehors de la salle. Les deux adolescents le poursuivirent et sortirent a leur tour.

_**A suivre**_


	8. La princesse en haillons coud

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

La princesse en haillons coud

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 8. La princesse en haillons coud_

Une fois en dehors de la salle, ils virent que le gamin avait disparut. Zut ! C'est vraiment pas demain la veille qu'il réussiront a l'attraper ce gosse ! Kaname tourna son regard vers l'affiche et tapota gentiment l'épaule de son coéquipier en lui disant que le groupe des tarées avait une nouvelle annonce a faire. Zero se tourna et vit qu'il y avait marqué dessus: «Urgence ! Joshua l'ours a disparu ! Des équipes sont a sa recherche. La personne qui le retrouvera recevra un crayon rouge et sera invité a rejoindre le club des aristocrates». Zero eut soudaine l'air pensif:

-Joshua...un ours en peluche...mais c'était le mien avant ! Je l'ai donné a Wendy e échange de sa broche. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent vouloir a cette peluche ?

Kaname haussa les épaules signe que lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Soudain un aboiement joyeux attira leur attention, ils se tournèrent et Zero sourit en voyant Brown et s'agenouilla pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Brown ! Comme je suis content de te revoir !

Le labrador aboya joyeusement et lécha la joue de son maitre, tout content de le revoir. Zero lui caressa doucement les oreilles avant de se redresser et tous trois se lancèrent a la recherche de l'ours en peluche. Vu qu'ils avaient rien a faire renifler a Brown ils allaient devoir chercher tous seuls pour l'instant. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'atelier de couture d'Amanda, c'est vrai, elle cousait certaine chose pour les autres enfants d'après les souvenirs de l'argenté. Devant ils virent Gregory Wilson qui venait de déposa un livre par terre. Zero dit a Kaname que c'était cet homme qui l'avait enlevé et le sang pur fronça les sourcils, l'homme dit en s'en allant:

-Je pense que Joshua aimera l'histoire que je lui ai écrite.

Zero haussa un sourcil en le regardant partir et ramassa l'histoire, le titre était «La princesse en haillon», il l'ouvrit et lut:

-«Il était une fois une fille qui cousait des serpillières tous les jours de l'année. L'odeur des serpillières s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Ses demi-sœurs portaient de belles robes pour aller au bal. La fille devait rester a la maison débordante de jalousie. Une bonne fée apparut, jeta un sort a la jeune fille et lui dit: «Confectionne toi une tenue blanche et noir et tu pourras aller au bal comme tes demi-sœurs !» La fille cousit des serpillières ensemble, blanche en haut et noire en bas, et devint donc la princesse des serpillières. Mais l'odeur de la princesse était horrible et empestait toute la ville. Aucune fille aussi repoussante ne pouvait aller au bal. Un jour elle rencontra un garçon aussi misérable qu'elle et elle se dit: «Je ferai porter ces vêtements a ce garçon !». Et la princesse en haillons devint la camarade de jeu du garçon habillé en serpillières».

Zero referma le livre et Kaname siffla:

-Et ben, on dirait Cendrillon a l'envers.

Zero lui offrit un léger sourire pour lui faire comprendre que c'était aussi son impression. Kaname lui rendit son sourire et ils entrèrent dans l'atelier de couture ou se trouvait Amanda, assise devant sa machine a coudre. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois ce qui était assez bizarre. Il tapota un peu son épaule en l'appelant, elle se tourna vers lui et les chassa avant de croiser les bras sur son plan de travail et de plonger sa tête dedans. En voilà des manières ! Les deux vampires soupirèrent et sortirent. La fillette en rose s'approcha de la grille et leur dit a travers:

-Vous ne me suspectez pas d'avoir pris Joshua quand même ? Ce n'est pas moi mais je sais qui est le vrai coupable ! C'est Wendy ! Elle est toujours clouée au lit a l'infirmerie, je suis sure que c'est elle.

-Wendy ? Demanda Zero en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, vas donc la voir. Je sais que c'est elle !

Zero haussa les épaules et partit avec Kaname, prenant la direction de l'infirmerie. Il dit au sang pur:

-Pourquoi Wendy aurait volé cet ours ? Logiquement, il lui appartient vu que c'est moi qui lui ai donné, ça n'a aucun sens.

-Oui, je vais être honnête avec toi, je déteste cette gamine, son aura empeste la malveillance. Je le sens a plein nez.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et a peine furent-il entrés qu'il vit la petite Wendy écroulée sur le sol. Zero se précipita a ses cotés et la redressa avec douceur dans ses bras:

-Wendy ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Diana et les autres filles sont venues me voir et...sniiif...m'ont accusée d'avoir volé Joshua...mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais fais une chose pareil...pourquoi m'accusent-elles ? Dit le fillette en levant des yeux larmoyant vers Zero.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, certainement Amanda qui avait raconté n'importe quoi ! Zero lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter en lui assurant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas elle, cela fit sourire la fillette au milieu de ses larmes, le garçon la souleva dans ses bras et la coucha, la recouvrant de la couverture.

-Tu devrais te reposer, on se charge de retrouver Joshua.

-Merci Zero...pardon...et dire que je t'avais promis de m'occuper de lui...je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave, après tout c'est ton cadeau. Je te l'ai donné en échange de ta jolie broche ce jour la.

-Oui.

Elle leva un main frêle et tremblante et caressa le bijou au col du tee shirt de l'argenté avec un petit sourire:

-Tu l'as encore sur toi, je suis contente que tu la portes...

Ils se sourirent et la petite toussa un peu, Zero lui couvrit le cou avec les couvertures et il lui dit qu'il la laissait se reposer, il reviendrait plus tard lui dire ou en était les recherches. Elle lui dit doucement avec des petits yeux d'amoureuse:

-Merci Zero...tu es si gentil...je t'adore.

Zero sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie, rejoignant Kaname et Brown qui l'attendait, le sang pur n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation, il soupira les bras croisés:

-Tu es trop gentil Zero...

-Non mais attends ! C'est la seule qui soit de notre coté ici en plus elle est malade et ces tarées l'accusent de vol en la faisant tomber par terre !

-Qui te fit qu'elle n'est pas de leur coté ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de dire ça ? Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel elle est !

-Elle est malade je le reconnais. Mais qui te dit que ces filles ne l'ont pas menacer aussi pour te faire tomber un peu plus ? Elle est faible, ça crève les yeux et les faibles cèdent aux menaces aussi facilement qu'un level E cède a sa soif de sang devant une proie blessée, alors tiens toi le pour dit Zero, reste méfiant !

-Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une autre comparaison ? Je te rappelle que j'étais comme ça il y a pas longtemps !

-Mais t'énerve pas...

-SI ! Tu m'énerves !

Sur ces mots il tourna le dos au brun et alla vers l'atelier d'Amanda d'un pas énervé. Kaname soupira, lui qui voulait juste protéger Zero il l'avait mis en colère. Ils retournèrent donc a l'atelier de couture mais la fillette en rose n'était plus la ! Le sang pur s'étira et dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'a fouiller pendant qu'elle était absente, ils trouveraient forcement une piste, l'argenté se contenta de grogner, encore en rogne contre le brun. Ils fouillèrent et dans une commode il trouvèrent le journal intime de la jeune fille, bon c'était pas très honnête mais avec tout ce qu'ils en avait bavé avec elle ils pouvaient se le permettre. Zero le prit et commença a lire:

-«Dimanche 2 mars: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai fais ? Le mois dernier j'ai échoué...Que m'arrivera-t-il ce mois ci ? Monsieur Hoffman a dit qu'un nouveau petit garçon arrivera bientôt, c'est Wendy qui l'a trouvé apparemment. Vais-je perdre a cause de lui ? J'ai peur. Je redoute vraiment ce qu'il m'attends»

-Ce garçon...c'est toi ?

-Probablement...«Dimanche 20 mars: Tout va si bien ! Aujourd'hui ils m'ont appelé dans le jardin. Tant que ce garçon sera la je ne serai jamais la dernière ! Quel soulagement !»

Zero tourna la page et continua a lire:

-«Dimanche 12 avril: Quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? J'ai dénigré Monsieur Hoffman comme ils me l'avaient dis mais j'ai encore échoué. Je suis même derrière le garçon aux cheveux d'argent qui vient d'arriver. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire»

Il poursuivit:

-«Dimance 18 avril: Qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse ! Si je peux trouver un crayon rouge je serai l'une d'entre eux ! Mais ce garçon n'aura JAMAIS un crayon rouge ! Il est trop naïf et trop gentil ! Je ne serai plus jamais la dernière j'en suis sure !»

-En gros, elle se servait de toi.

-Tais toi ! J'ai pas finis de lire !

Kaname soupira, Zero était encore un peu en colère contre lui:

-«Dimanche 1er juin: NON NON NON NON ! Ces choses horribles sont dans ma bouche ! Je lui ferai regretter tout ça dés que possible ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?»

-Tu crois qu'elle parle du truc du rat ?

-Oui on dirait.

Il y avait la même chose écrite sur les trois autres pages:

-«JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS ! Oh ! Mais il faut que je couse les serpillières»

-Putain elle pète un câble la.

-Ouais. «Après tout le temps passer a coudre ! Basil, Fanny, George, Hector, Ida, Léa, Paul ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me tourmentent autant ? Oh quel malheur ! Oh qu'ils soient maudis ! Basil fait la sieste sur les rails d'un train ! Fanny plonge du toit ! George je te pendrait la tête en bas ! Hector fais toi écrasé par une voiture ! Ida j'ai de la confiture au poison pour toi ! Léa tombe dans une bouche d'égout ! Paule étouffe toi sous un grand tapis ! Et enfin ce garçon aux cheveux d'argents ! Les aristocrates n'arriveront a rien avec lui ! Oh quel bonheur !»

-La salope...

-«Dimanche 19 octobre: Ce garçon misérable fera mon sale travail. Je vais l'exploiter ! Oh qu'est-ce que je me sens bien ! Je suis malgré tout inquiète, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer» Elle est vraiment barge !

-Je te l'ai dis j'y croyais pas a ses regrets idiots ! Elle se servait de toi depuis le début !

Zero rangea le carnet, furieux et Brown aboya, il avait une petite boule grise dans la gueule, on dirait une queux d'ours en peluche, elle provenait de la boite a couture d'Amanda...alors c'est elle qui l'avait volé ! Et avait fais accusé Wendy ! Zero grogna, il allait lui faire regretter a celle la ! Il fit renifler la petite boule de peluche a son chien et les deux vampires le suivirent hors de l'atelier. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle ou Kaname avait affronté le professeur pour récupérer Peter et ils virent Amanda trainer quelque chose derrière elle, Zero l'appela:

-Hey toi !

Mais elle n'écoute pas et s'éloigna, ils la poursuivirent pour la voir utiliser l'ascenseur afin de monter en haut du dirigeable. Alors que Kaname allait rappelé l'ascenseur le courant fut coupé. La salope ! Elle avait tout fais sauté c'était clair ! Les deux vampires durent donc utiliser leur vue nocturne afin de trouver le générateur pour remettre le courant. Et en plus la route était parsemée de lutin tous près a leur dépecer ! Au final après de multiple péripétie, si si je vous assure, ils réussirent a remettre le courant et Kaname soupira:

-Enfin, ça manquait de lumière.

-Un vampire a qui la lumière manque...c'est inhabituel.

-Oh ça va.

Zero sourit et ils retournèrent tous les deux près de l'ascenseur afin de monter tout en haut, une fois de plus Brown resta en bas de l'échelle et ils montèrent en haut du dirigeable. La...ils furent sur le cul. Il y avait de l'herbe partout et une petite grotte au loin, ils entendirent des bruit de coups et regardèrent vers la grotte pour voir Amanda qui tapait quelque chose avec un bâton.

-Hey ! L'appela Zero.

La fillette en rose sursauta et lâcha son bâton avant de se tourna vers Zero et Kaname qui la fixaient avec colère. Elle fit une révérence comme toute jeune fille qui se respecte et s'approcha d'eux en disant:

-Oh ça va, ce n'est rien...je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre toi Zero-chan.

Elle s'approcha pour prendre la douce main de Zero dans la sienne mais Kaname se plaça devant, la fixant d'un air mauvais, la défendant de le toucher avec ses sales pattes. Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés avant de se reprendre et de sourire:

-Au fait ! J'ai quelque chose de très spécial !

Elle alla fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un ours un peluche. Zero reconnut Joshua mais...dans quel état elle l'avait mis cette garce ? Il était un peu déchiré par endroit et on pouvait voir le coton qu'il y avait a l'intérieur. La fillette le lui tendit en disant:

-Tiens, n'est-il pas adorable ? Donne le et tu deviendras encore plus populaire !

Zero le prit dans ses bras, fixant la petit d'un regard noir comme il faisait pour les filles de la Dayclass et Amanda se retourna en riant, elle récupéra son bâton et se mit a frapper de plus bel. Kaname fronça les sourcils et s'avança avec l'argenté derrière lui, décidément, il n'aimait pas cette gamine. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils la virent frapper une poupée de chiffon vêtue exactement comme Zero ! C'était...une poupée a l'effigie du level D et qu'elle frappait de toutes ses forces ! L'argenté mit une main devant sa bouche et Kaname l'attrapa par le bras et le tira derrière lui en disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester une seconde de plus avec cette psychopathe ! Ils redescendirent dans le dirigeable, Joshua serré dans les bras de Zero, en les voyant revenir Brown aboya joyeusement et le chasseur lui caressa la tête en souriant avant de suivre Kaname vers le secteur première classe. La ils virent Suzan devant la porte qui en les voyant rentra en courant dans la piège des aristocrates. Les deux vampires sentaient qu'ils étaient attendus et que cela n'allait pas leur plaire du tout. Zero s'approcha et mit l'ours dans la boite a offrande, mais il sentait comme un regard mauvais sur lui et la porte s'ouvrit, avec prudence, les deux vampires entrèrent. Soudain on les attrapa tous les deux et les tira a l'intérieur, ils tombèrent sur le tapis et se redressèrent en grimaçant, en levant la tête ils virent le club des aristocrates au grand complet avec tout en haut des tables, Joshua attaché a une poupée blonde habillée en rouge. Amanda chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de Diana en désignant Zero avec un sourire mauvais. La jeune fille rousse sourit et s'approcha de l'argenté avant de se mettre debout sur une chaise pour être bien face aux deux garçons, Meg lança la séance:

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Quelques mots de la princesse de la rose ! Zero accompagné de son ami a apporté un merveilleux cadeau au club des aristocrates !

Diana caressa la tête de Zero, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches argentées, ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de Kaname ! Elle dit avec un sourire:

-Nous allons donc te faire un cadeau, tu as donc le droit d'avoir ton crayon rouge et une place parmi nous, et vu que ton ami ne te quitte jamais il est lui aussi le bienvenu.

Tous les enfants se mirent a applaudir, mais de façon assez malsaine pour les deux vampire. Soudain tous les enfants présents partirent, disparaissant dans l'ombre ! Et ils entendirent des voix sinistres dirent des choses comme:

***Votre crayon...prenez le...et beaucoup d'autre aussi...***

Et des coins sombre sortirent une armée de lutin habillés en noir, Zero poussa un petit cri et Kaname se plaça devant lui pour le protéger. Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient tous ? Les lutin s'approchèrent d'eux et les adolescents essayaient de se défendre avec leur force de vampire mais rien a faire ils étaient trop nombreux ! Soudain une corde saisit Zero par le poignet:

-Aaaah !

Kaname se retourna, paniqué par le cri qu'avait poussé son coéquipier:

-Zero !

Mais il ne fit pas attention et un des lutin en profita pour le frapper sur l'arrière de la tête avec une pelle, s'assommant et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

-Kaname !

Zero voulut se dégager mais d'autres cordes l'attrapèrent de toutes part et le plaquèrent au sol, les lutins l'agrippèrent et tiraient sur ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que a bout, l'argenté ne plonge dans les ténèbres.

_**A suivre**_


	9. L'enterrement

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

9. L'enterrement

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 9. L'enterrement_

***Bonjour les enfants ! Comment est-ce que ça va aujourd'hui ? Il faut jeter les papiers a la poubelle et mettre le linge sale a la buanderie ! Il est temps de faire un nettoyage de printemps.***

Zero ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de monsieur Hoffman a travers l'interphone et regarda autour de lui, ils étaient de retour dans l'orphelinat ? Dans la pièce ou ils avaient trouvé la photo du groupe d'enfant. Brown était allongé près du lit un peu dans les vapes et Kaname par terre, les poignets attachés dans son dos...lui même était ligoté au poteau qu'il y avait au centre de la pièce et bailloné...avec des crayons rouge. Il les cracha et toussa un peu avant de reprendre sa respiration et de baisser les yeux vers ses vêtements...putain ces gosses s'étaient éclatés avec ! Ils étaient couverts de gribouillis ! Il se débattit mais rien a faire il n'arrivait pas a se détacher ! Il tourna la tête vers son chien et l'appela a plusieurs reprise avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne vienne ronger les liens, détachant son maitre. Ce dernier le caressa pour le remercier et s'approcha de Kaname en le secouant:

-Kaname ! Réveille toi !

Kaname gémit un peu et papillonna des yeux avec de se tourna vers Zero qui le détacha. Le sang pur regarda les yeux et vit aussi qu'ils étaient revenus dans l'orphelinat, il ne savait pas comment mais ils y étaient. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Ils se redressèrent et le brun regarda Zero en haussant un sourcil:

-Et bien mon cher, tu es très coloré...

-M'en parle pas ! Je suis sur que ce sont ces choses qui m'ont fait ça ! J'ai pas envie de me balader comme ça mais j'ai pas trop le choix...

Kaname lui caressa la tête pour le rassurer et ils sortirent de la pièce, descendant ensuite les escaliers. Ils virent dans le hall d'entrée monsieur Hoffman qui parlait avec Eléanor et deux garçons qui faisaient le ménage. Mais quand ils virent les deux adolescents, ils s'en allèrent, les ignorant complètement, avant d'entrer dans son bureau le directeur dit a Zero:

-Espèce de vermine ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres enfants ? Allez oust maintenant !

Sur ces mots il entra dans son bureau en refermant la porte, les deux adolescents se regardèrent, non mais pour qui il se prenait celui la de leur crier dessus sans raison ! Ils finirent par soupirer et allèrent faire le tour de l'orphelinat pour trouver les autres enfants et tacher d'en apprendre plus. Mais a chaque fois les enfants les ignoraient purement et simplement, il n'y avait rien a en tirer, et a chaque fois Zero se prenait des petits bouts de papier avec des mots notés dessus comme «Idiot !» «Méchant !» «Sorcier !», ou d'autre petites insultes dans ce genre la. Après avoir trouvé le dernier enfant de l'orphelinat qui n'avait absolument rien dit, l'argenté se prit une autre boulette de papier dans la tête et il soupira en la dépliant, cette fois le mot était différent. Cela disait: «Viens dans le hall !». Les deux vampires se regardèrent et ils s'y rendirent, le chasseur avec un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois la bas, ils trouvèrent une autre boulette de papier en plein milieu du hall. Zero le ramassa et au moment ou il se redressait l'interphone sonna et la voit du directeur se fit entendre:

***Les enfants, le nettoyage est terminé, il faut mettre tous les papiers a la poubelle et emmener le linge a la buanderie. Toutes les chambres sont-elles impeccable ? Il est presque l'heure d'aller se coucher Diana, Xavier, Eléanor, Meg, Suzan, Nicolas, Thomas, Clara, Olivia. Rendez grâce a cette belle journée et prions pour que demain soit encore mieux ! Couchez vous et passez une bonne nuit !***

L'interphone s'éteignit et la nuit tomba dehors. Les deux adolescents regardèrent l'interphone puis Zero baissa les yeux sur le papier, le déplia et lut. Il poussa un cri d'horreur et Kaname se tourna vers lui:

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zero lui montra l'affiche, dessus il y avait écris: «Cadeau du mois: Ce sale Zero !». Il y avait joint au mot un dessin représentant l'argenté, pendu. Ils tournèrent ensuite la tête de gauche a droite et virent plusieurs affiches collées aux murs. C'était quoi cette embrouille ? Zero paniquait et tremblait de tous ses membres, des lutins sortirent de l'ombre en ricanant, tenant des fourches, des balais ou des cordes. Kaname saisit le poignet de Zero et ils se mirent a courir a travers les couloirs jusqu'à arriver a la porte menant a la cours intérieure. Elle était fermée par plusieurs cordes il y avait des affiches avec des rats, des cochons et des chèvres, signe qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte et sortir, ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et...

-C'est Wendy. Dit Zero.

En effet Wendy était dehors, les deux mains posées sur sa poitrine, quand elle vit Zero elle sourit et lui fit coucou.

-C'est drôle ça ! Elle te fait coucou alors que t'es en danger !

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

Kaname attrapa Zero par la main et le chien les suivit en aboyant, au bout de quelques peines ils réussirent a se débarrasser des lutins déguisés en rats, chèvres et cochons et purent accéder a la cour intérieure ou se trouvait toujours Wendy qui leur souriait. Le chien s'avança vers elle et la renifla un peu, elle s'accroupit et se mit a le caresser avec douceur. Il dit avec un sourire:

-Alors c'est on nouvel ami Zero ? Il est un peu sale mais adorable. Ah oui au fait, ce soir il y a une réunion du club des aristocrates. Après ce sera un magnifique journée, j'espère que tu en profiteras bien.

-Je doute que demain soit vraiment une belle journée si elle est semblable a celle ci...Soupira Zero.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Tout sera réglé ce soir.

Zero et Kaname haussèrent un sourcil et la fillette continua de caresser le chien en souriant avant de dire:

-Je vous ai mis les instructions pour la réunion sur la boite a coté, allez les lire.

Les deux vampires ne dirent rien et allèrent vers la boite, ils reconnurent le cercueil ou ils avaient été enfermés avant d'être emmenés a bord du dirigeable. Zero prit le livre qui était posé dessus, il avait pour nom «L'enterrement». C'était vraiment gai comme titre ! L'argenté l'ouvrit et se mit a lire:

-«Il était une fois un garçon qui trouva un trou dans un jardin. De petites personnes en sortirent et lui annoncèrent la nouvelle: «C'est le jour de ton enterrement. Si tu ne veux pas être enterré sacrifie ton ami». Qui veut être enterré vivant ? Le petit garçon s'exécuta et enterra son meilleur ami. Je ne voudrais pas être son meilleur ami !»

Zero pâlit monstrueusement...son meilleur ami ? Soudain ils entendirent des gémissements et en se retournant il vit que son chien avait disparu ainsi que Wendy !

-Brown ? Wendy ? Mais ou sont-ils ?

-Mais ils étaient la il y a deux minutes ! S'écria Kaname.

Zero devint translucide...l'enterrement ? Bon sang ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment horrible l'argenté saisit le bras de Kaname et le tira a l'intérieur en courant, quand ils entrèrent dans l'orphelinat...il n'y avait plus rien hormis un long silence de mort. Mais Zero n'en avait cure...son chien...il voulait retrouver son chien ! Il entendit des gémissements d'agonie a l'étage et il reconnut Brown ! Le level D se mit a courir dans les escaliers, les guidant vers le grenier, le brun derrière lui, sur le chemin ils virent plusieurs peluches de chien démembrées et dans des positions macabres. En voyant cela le cœur de Zero battit encore plus vite. Ils arrivèrent dans le grenier devant la porte des aristocrates quand ils entendirent Brown aboyer derrière.

-BROWN !

Zero allait ouvrir la porte quand il vit ce qu'il y avait marqué sur l'affiche des offrandes, il devint encore plus pale: «Cadeau du mois: Ce sale Brown !».

-NON !

Il ouvrit la porte et entra en courant, Kaname derrière lui. Il s'avancèrent vers les tables empilées et Zero tomba a genoux devant une poupée de chien démembrées, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur:

-Non...tout mais pas ça...

Ils entendirent des petits ricanements et levèrent la tête pour voir le club des aristocrates au grand complet, avec une plus a coté de Joshua une petite fille habillée en rouge et blanc comme une princesse, tenant un bouquet de rose dans les mains, cachant son visage. C'était elle...la princesse de la rose rouge ? La chef de ce club ? La petite descendit et se planta devant Zero avant de montrer son visage en baissant son bouquet et...que...?

-Wendy ? S'écria Zero, horrifié.

Wendy sourit doucement et dit:

-Je t'avais dis que tout allait s'arranger ce soir...

-Que...?

Amanda se précipita vers lui et lui chuchota a l'oreille:

-Ton ami est dans le sac, c'est trop tard maintenant !

Zero la regarda avec de grand yeux et se tourna avec Kaname vers un coin ou ils virent un sac couvert de sang, quelque chose ayant la forme d'un chien se trouvait a l'intérieur. Les pupilles de l'argenté se dilatèrent quand la vérité lui éclata a la figure:

-NON !

Les enfants ricanèrent encore et Kaname retroussa ses manches, fou de rage, la elles allaient trop loin ! Mais il ne put faire un pas vers eux que Zero l'arrêta en criant son nom. Il baissa son regarda vers le level D qui tremblait de rage, les poings serrés a s'en rentrer les ongles dans la peau, de grosse larme perlaient le coin de ses yeux se demandant qu'a couler. Le sang pur s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules:

-Zero calme toi...ils vont le regretter je te le promet !

Zero ne répondit pas, serrant un peu plus les poings, son regard se fit dur et froid et comme celui qu'il affichait toujours a l'académie. Et il craqua, les larmes se mirent a couler a flot sur ses joues en se redressant vivement et c'est sous les yeux ébahis de Kaname qu'il rajeunis, retournant a l'age de onze ans...les cheveux courts, un petit visage d'ange aux traits juvéniles mais pourtant ravagé par le chagrin et la colère, il portait une chemise blanche avec la broche maintenant le col fermé ainsi qu'un short noir avec des bretelles, une paire de chaussette blanche et de soulier noir. Le sang pur le fixa avec de grands yeux:

-Ze...ro...?

Mais Zero ne sembla pas l'entendre et il s'avança vers Wendy, Kaname voulut l'attraper par l'épaule mais sa main passa au travers ! Comme s'il n'était pas censé intervenir avec ce qu'il se passait devant lui ! L'argenté, une fois devant la princesse de la rose lui dit avec une voix brulante de colère:

-Mon ami...RENDS MOI MON AMI !

Sur ces mots il lui colla un crochet du droit dans la joue, la faisant tomber par terre avec un cri, elle fut si surprise de ce geste de la part de ce garçon d'habitude si gentil qu'elle en lâcha son bouquet de rose dont plusieurs pétales se mirent a voler autour d'eux. Kaname écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était plus le doux et gentil Zero qu'il avait devant lui ! Mais le froid, menaçant et colérique qu'il connaissait déjà a l'académie ! Il remarqua quand le petit se mit de profil que ses yeux était passé au rouge sang, son coté vampire s'était légèrement éveillé a cause de sa colère, pas assez pour qu'il garde conscience de la réalité mais suffisamment pour que sa force soit décuplée pour un enfant de cet age. Zero se mit a califourchon sur le ventre de Wendy et se mit a l'insulter de tous les noms en ponctuant chaque phrase d'une violente gifle:

-Menteuse ! Ordure ! Tu t'es fichue de moi ! Sale menteuse ! Je te faisais confiance ! Garce ! Ordure ! Peste ! Sorcière !

Il l'avait giflée avec tellement de force et de violence que les joues de la petite étaient toutes rouge maintenant, il se pencha vers elle, planta son regard rouge dans les yeux bleutés de la fillette:

-Je t'ai vraiment crue mon amie ! Espèce de salope ! Menteuse !

Il se redressa, un peu essoufflé et planta son regard couleur sang dans ceux des tous les autres membres de club, ce regard fit reculer Olivia, Suzan et les trois autres garçons du groupe qui étaient complètement apeurés. Zero les regarda tour a tour avant de leur hurler:

-Et vous autres ! Comment pouvez vous croire a de tels mensonges ? Vous ne voyez pas toutes les horreurs que vous faites a cause de ça ? Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ! Je vous déteste tous ! Des aristocrates ? Vous êtes exactement le contraire de ça ! Je vous hais tous ! Hurla-t-il avant de pointer tour a tour Diana, Eléanor, Meg et Amanda du doigt. Et surtout toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Et toi aussi !

L'enfant reprit son souffle, regardant les visages figés par la surprise et la peur des autres enfants, jamais ils n'avaient vu l'argenté dans un tel état ! Lui qui d'habitude ne disait jamais rien ! Zero baissa un instant les yeux avant de les relever, pleurant toujours et serra les poings avant de dire:

-Mais celui que je déteste le plus ici...c'est moi même ! Pour m'être prêté a vos petits jeux idiots sans lutter et de ne pas avoir eu la force de vous résister ! Et mon ami en a payer le prix ! Mon seul véritable ami ! Vous méritez vraiment tous d'aller pourrir en enfer !

Il arracha la broche en or ornée de rose de son col avec rage, la tenant très fort dans sa main en levant le poing, faisant reculer les autres enfants de terreur et il jeta le bijou par terre, en larme et avec rage. Sous la violence du geste et sa force de vampire qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore la broche se brisa. Wendy commença a sangloter et se redressa, regardant le petit garçon aux cheveux d'argents, les yeux pleins de larmes:

-Zero...je...c'est juste que je...

-LA FERME ! JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIS !

-Je...

-DEGAGE !

La fillette hoqueta et éclata en sanglot avant de s'enfuir en courant, Zero la regarda partir avec colère et, les larmes ne voulant toujours pas s'arrêter de couler se dirigea vers le sac qui avait un peu rétréci et le prit dans ses bras avant de sortir, le sac était encore chaud, suivis de près par Kaname qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Il alla jusqu'à la cours intérieure après avoir récupéré une belle boite blanche de taille moyenne ainsi qu'un petit drap et s'agenouilla dans la terre, il ouvrit la boite avant de mettre le drap dedans. Il reprit le sac chaud dans ses bras, contentant de pleurer a chaude larme:

-Je te demande pardon Brown...sniiif...pardon...tout est de ma faute...ma seule et unique faute...si seulement...snif...si seulement j'avais eu la force de résister...ce ne serait pas arrivé...pardon...maman...papa...Ichiru...Brown...pardon...pardon tout le monde...

Kaname le regarda sortir le chien du sac, il ne bougeait plus et était couvert de bleus et de sang. Il avait rajeunis aussi...alors ce n'était qu'un chiot ? Un bébé...Zero le serra encore une fois contre lui et le mit dans la boite, le recouvrant du drap et caressa une dernière fois la tête avant de refermer le couvercle de la boite et prit une pelle. Il lui fit une belle tombe et posa une rose qu'il avait ramassé dans le grenier dessus. L'enfant resta un long moment a regarder la tombe jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pluie commencer a le tremper jusqu'aux os, il rentra alors toujours en pleurs et retourna dans la chambre ou ils s'étaient réveillés plus tôt...alors c'était sa chambre ? Kaname entra derrière lui, le petit ne semblait toujours pas le voir, il referma la porte a clé et s'effondra sur son lit en pleur. Le sang pur s'assit près de lui et l'appela doucement:

-Zero...

A ce moment Zero redevint l'adolescent qu'il connaissait, les gribouillis au crayon rouge avaient disparu de ses vêtements, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, pleurant toujours:

-Laisse moi Kaname...s'il te plait...je viens de me souvenir que ma meilleure amie m'avait trahis...et avait tué mon seul vrai ami...le seul qui est été fidèle et sincère avec moi...sniiif...tout est de ma faute...si seulement...si seulement j'avais su...si seulement j'avais résisté...

-S'il te plait Zero, arrête de pleurer. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça et Brown serait triste aussi s'il te voyait dans cet état.

Zero serra les draps entre ses mains, tremblant et Kaname le prit avec douceur dans ses bras, attirant son visage contre son torse. Il le berça un moment avant de lui faire relever la tête:

-Zero...arrête de te torturer pour rien...calme ton cœur...s'il te plait.

-Je peux pas...m'arrêter...je peux pas...sniif...

Le sang pur soupira doucement et passa sa main dans la douce chevelure d'argent de Zero avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Le chasseur écarquilla ses yeux baignés de larmes et sentit son cœur louper un battement, les mains posées sur le torse du sang pur, serrant sa chemise entre ses mains, il se mit a rougir violemment. Kaname continua de l'embrasser chastement, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre et se mettre a répondre. Le brun se sépara un peu des lèvres de l'argent et l'embrassa a nouveau, plus profondément et avec toute son affection. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, parsemant son visage de baiser plus dévastateurs les uns que les autres, caressant son torse a travers son tee shirt. Il lui enleva sa veste en tissu suivit par son haut blanc et lécha doucement la peau pale du level D, avec lenteur et douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Zero le regarda faire avant de s'allonger complètement, fermant les yeux...sa blessure était trop fort et il avait besoin d'affection, Kaname le sentait. Le sang pur descendit ses lèvres le long du torse du vampire aux cheveux d'argent et se mit a lécher ses perles de chair:

-Hum...aaah...

La voix de Zero, bien que brisée, était si sensuelle et tellement belle quand il gémissait ainsi. Kaname continua de martyriser ses tétons avec douceur, les léchant, les embrassant et les mordillant. Puis il remonta dans son cou, humant son parfum avec douceur. Il lécha le sceau des hunter avec tendresse et lui murmura a l'oreille:

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

A ces mots, ses canines coururent sur sa peau laiteuse et avec douceur, les enfonça dans la chaire tendre de Zero qui lâcha un glapissement de douleur mais cela ne fut qu'infime. C'était tellement différent de la morsure de Shizuka, avec elle il n'y avait que peur et douleur mais avec Kaname c'était tellement différent, tellement plus agréable. Le sang pur ferma les yeux, buvant ce sang qu'il avait tant désiré avec délectation, le goût de ce sang était grisant tellement savoureux. Il en gémissait de plaisir mais il n'en but pas trop et lécha la plaie qui cicatrisa avant d'embrasser a nouveau Zero, et il se remit a exploser ce corps si parfait qui le faisait languir depuis si longtemps. Le brun continua ses caresses sur le corps de l'argenté qui sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Kaname descendit une main entre les cuisses du plus jeune et se mit a le caresser doucement lui arrachant des râle et des soupires de plaisir. Puis le sang pur déboutonna le pantalon et le dézipa avant d'enfouir sa main dessous, sous le boxer, arrachant un cri a l'argenté:

-K...Kaname ! Aaaah !

Kaname fit des vas et viens sur le membre de son amant avant de descendre ses lèvres le long de son ventre en lui enlevant son pantalon. Le level D ouvrit de grands yeux et lâcha un cri de surprise et de pur plaisir quand le sang pur referma sa bouche sur son membre. Il étouffa ses cris en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, les empêchant de sortir comme il put en sentant la langue de son amant lécher sa colonne de chaire sensible et le sucer avec douceur, allant de plus en plus vite. Zero ne put plus retenir ses cris:

-Aaaah ! Hum...K...Kaname...je vais...aaah oui !

Zero se répandit dans la bouche de Kaname qui avala sa semence sans broncher, il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres et remonta a ses lèvres qu'il captura en un baiser passionné. L'argenté gémit au baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, leur langue s'emmêlant avec sensualité et délectation. Le level D posa ses lèvres dans le cou blanc du sang pur, embrassant sa peau douce et parfumée après avoir écarté quelques mèches brune tandis que Kaname avait fait glissé ses doigts vers l'intimité de Zero. Au moment ou l'argenté planta ses canines dans la chaire du brun, ce dernier avait fait pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité vierge de son amant. Tous deux poussèrent un gémissement étouffé. Zero serra Kaname contre lui, buvant son sang et le brun se mit a faire bouger son doigt dans l'intimité de l'argenté. Il en ajouta deux autres et le level D cessa de boire le sang de son amant, léchant sa plaie pour la refermer. Le sang pur défit les attaches de son pantalon après avoir enlevé sa chemise et releva les jambes de Zero avant de commencer a entrer en lui. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se cambra, presque a s'en casser le dos, serrant les draps de toutes ses forces et lâchant un cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Il avait les yeux clos, les joues rouges cramoisies et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mais de plaisir cette fois tellement ce qu'il ressentait était intense. Mais Kaname pris cela pour des larmes de douleur et il voulut se retirer mais l'argenté croisa les jambes autour de sa taille pour le retenir:

-Ne t'arrête pas ! S'il te plait ! Continue ! Continuuue !

Kaname le regarda avant de se pencher et de lécher ses larmes en couvrant son visage de baiser et continuant de se s'enfoncer en lui, de plus en plus profondément. Il s'arrêtait a chaque fois qu'il voyait son amant grimacer un peu mais il finit par atteindre le fond, touchant sa prostate. Il attendit de le voir complètement se détendre pour se mettre a bouger. Zero gémissait encore plus fort, serrant le corps chaud du prince des vampires contre lui, ils bougèrent ensemble en une parfaite union. Leur cris s'unirent et se firent de plus en plus fort a mesure que le rythme s'accélérait. L'argenté se prit en main et se mit a se caresser, avant que le brun l'embrassait sauvagement:

-Kaname ! Allons y...ensemble...! Hum ! Aaaah !

-Oui...Zero !

Le brun passa ses bras autour de la taille de Zero et le plaqua contre lui, augmentant encore la puissance de ses coup de reins. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble, criant leur nom de leur amant. Kaname retomba sur l'argenté et le serra fort contre lui, ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front:

-C'était vraiment...magique. Dit-il avec douceur.

-Oui...je suis si content...de revoir ton jolie sourire. Ajouta Kaname en reprenant son souffle avec un sourire.

Zero se sentit rougir et Kaname lui embrassa le front avant de les recouvrir du drap, ils avait besoin de se reposer. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, apaisés.

_**A suivre**_


	10. Le chien et la menteuse

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

Le chien et la menteuse

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 10. Le chien et la menteuse_

Zero et Kaname se réveillèrent le lendemain en début de soirée, il faisait noir et il pleuvait a torrent. Mais ils n'en avaient curent, ils étaient heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent avec un sourire et le brun se rhabilla en disant qu'il fallait en finir au plus vite pour que l'argenté aie enfin l'esprit tranquille, ce dernier hocha la tête et se rhabilla aussi, il s'assit par terre pour remettre ses chaussures et avant de se relever il vit quelque chose sous le lit. Il le prit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre livre d'histoire. Il se releva et Kaname le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, attendant qu'il lise pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Le livre avait pour titre «Le chien et la menteuse». Il l'ouvrit et se mit a lire:

-«Il était une fois une petite fille qui mentait. Elle aimait faire peur aux autres enfants en criant: «Un chien enragé ! Un chien enragé !». Mais très vite plus personne ne la crut, tout le monde détestait ses mensonges. Un jour la petite arriva en criant: «Un chien enragé arrive c'est vrai !». Tout le monde pensa qu'elle mentait encore. Sauf que cette fois c'était vrai et personne n'échappa au chien enragé. Fin»

Zero frissonna, le chien enragé ? Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose et pas en bien ! Kaname le regarda avec inquiétude et il secoua la tête en disant que ce n'était rien, ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans le couloir. La ils virent Amanda en train de rire avec Suzan, Olivia se trouvait un peu plus loin, pleurant comment a son habitude. Mais quand toutes les trois virent les deux vampires elles firent la révérence et partirent. Les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent se demandant ce qu'elles fabriquaient encore et descendirent les marches d'escalier menant au hall. Amanda les attendait et leur fit signe de venir, elle les guida jusqu'au couloir et les poussa dans la salle de classe. Toutes les tables étaient empilées et repoussées pour faire de la place, les trois autres garçons du club en les voyant se mirent debout sur la table ou ils étaient et s'inclinèrent comme les princes. Olivia et Suzan tenait des bougies et firent la révérence avant de les laisser passer.

-Il se passe quoi la...? Demanda Zero.

-Aucune idée. Répondit Kaname.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le tableau ou il était marqué «Le chien enragé n'existe pas c'était juste un mensonge de Wendy !». Devant se trouvaient les trois principaux membres du club: Diana, Meg et Elé anor. Toutes les trois firent la révérence avant de s'assoir sur les chaises derrière elle. Elles parlèrent tour a tour, Diana commença:

-Salutation, Prince veuillez me pardonner pour tout ce que je vous ai fait.

-...Prince ? S'étonna Zero.

-Salutation Prince ! Dit Meg. Bienvenu au nouveau club des aristocrates, merci de nous faire la grâce de votre présence.

-Salutation Prince Zero. Dit Eléanor de sa voix calme. Désormais vous serez notre Prince de la rose.

Zero était...sur le cul, au sens propre. Lui et Kaname tombèrent assis sur les chaises qu'il y avait derrière eux. Alors après avoir été malmené et traumatisé par ces gosses ils voulaient faire de lui le Prince de la rose a la place de Wendy qui en était la Princesse ? Si ça c'était pas un retournement de situation ! Meg lui dit en ajustant ses lunettes:

-Prince s'il vous plait ! Dites nous quel est le programme de la journée ! Proposez un jeu !

-Oui un jeu. Dit Eléanor avec un sourire. Guidez nous je vous en pris.

-Nous sommes a vos ordres Prince. Dit Diana en s'inclinant.

Les trois garçons sur les tables attendaient aussi avec impatience qu'on leur propose un jeu, Olivia attendait aussi recroquevillée dans un coin. Amanda était a genoux a coté de Zero et se prosternait en disant:

-S'il vous plait Prince ! Dites nous ce qu'on doit faire ! Nous sommes perdus sans vous !

Les deux vampires s'entreregardèrent, abasourdis. Cela les laissait sans voix. Zero ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ressentait encore une profonde colère envers eux pour ce qu'ils avaient fait a son chien par le passé et qu'il ne leur pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Mais de la a dire qu'il les détestait encore, c'était allé un peu fort. Il se mit donc a réfléchir a un jeu et allait parler quand il fut coupé par Suzan qui était agenouillée devant la fenêtre, regardant la pluie:

-Hé ! Regardez dehors, c'est Wendy.

Les autres enfants s'entreregardèrent un moment avant de rire et ils se levèrent tous pour aller dehors pour voir ce qu'elle faisait encore celle la. L'argenter fut pris d'un très très mauvais pressentiment et se leva, se tournant vers la porte en criant:

-Attendez ! Ne sortez pas !

Trop tard...elles étaient déjà parties. Zero semblait paniqué ce qui intrigua Kaname:

-Zero ?

-Kaname...je...je le sens très mal...quelque chose en moi me dit que nous sommes...la nuit de l'incident...

Kaname ouvrit de grands yeux et suivit Zero a l'extérieur de la salle de classe, ils se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée quand ils entendirent des grognements, des bruits de coups et des hurlements d'enfant, des hurlements de terreur. Puis ce fut le silence total...et a cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur le petit garçon qui ne cessait de les embêter depuis le début, tenant Grégory Wilson en laisse avec une corde, l'homme était en caleçon, couvert de marques de coups de fouet et se tenait a quatre pattes comme un chien. Les deux adolescents se reculèrent, méfiant. Le petit lâcha la corde, les regardant de son regard bleuté sans émotion et leva son doigt, pointant Zero et Kaname, les prenant pour cible. Puis il sortirent en refermant la porte, les laissant seul avec Wilson qui marcha a quatre pattes vers eux en grognant comme un animal sauvage, un vrai chien enragé ! L'homme voulut se jeter sur eux quand ils entendirent un aboiement et le chien enragé reçut un labrador sur le dos, lui mordant l'épaule pour le repousser.

-B...Brown ? S'écria Zero.

Le chien sauta ensuite devant Zero qui s'agenouilla, le prenant dans ses bras, l'animal aboya joyeusement en lui léchant le visage ce qui fit sourire l'argenter:

-Brown ! Mais comment est-ce possible je te croyais...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase que Kaname posa une main sur son épaule, tristement:

-Zero...Brown est bel et bien mort et tu le sais. Ce que tu as devant toi n'est qu'un doux souvenir. Tu ne dois pas te bercer d'illusion Zero.

Zero baissa tristement la tête, oui il avait raison...il caressa encore la tête de son chien en lui demandant de les aider, pour la dernière fois. Brown aboya et se mit a attaquer Wilson, suivis par les deux vampires, a trois ils réussirent a l'assommer directement. Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte pour sortir...qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé derrière ? Zero avait peur de le savoir. Ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent dans la cours d'entrée de l'orphelinat...ce qu'il y virent les figea d'horreur. Il y avait du sang partout...et les cadavres des autres enfants gisaient dans l'herbe et sur les pavés menant a la grille permettant de sortir. Tous massacrés par Wilson...Alors que Kaname regardait la scène horrifié, Zero serrait les poings, Brown aboya vers la porte et ils se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir le petit garçon qui les fixait tristement. L'argenter fronça les sourcils:

-Toi...

L'enfant enleva sa perruque et Zero reconnu...

-Wendy ?

Wendy baissa tristement les yeux, une main sur son cœur, serrant sa chemise et elle dit:

-Parce que tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi je t'aimais...parce que tu étais têtu...parce que tu as préféré Brown a moi...je me suis déguisée en l'enfant de Monsieur Wilson et ait profité de sa fragilité mentale pour le dresser comme un chien enragé...et je l'ai emmené ici...mais je...je voulais juste vous faire peur...je ne voulais pas...ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Wendy...tu...

-Zero, je t'aime sincèrement tu sais ? Je suis profondément amoureuse de toi...depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu dans le jardin de rose a coté de la maison de Monsieur Wilson. Tu avais l'air d'un ange blessé a qui la vie n'a pas sourit et a arraché les ailes...la tragédie de tes parents et de ton frère jumeau est sans doute plus terrible que celle de toutes les tragédies des parents des autres enfants de l'orphelinat réunis. Je voulais te protéger...toi et toi seul...je voulais qu'il n'y aie personne d'autre que moi dans ton cœur, car tu étais l'être le plus important pour le mien. Je voulais juste...que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime...mais je n'ai pas utilisé la bonne méthode...et a cause de moi tu es malheureux...je t'ai blessé a jamais en te prenant ton ami. J'étais jalouse...c'est bizarre non ? J'étais jalouse d'un chien...

-Wendy...je...

-Et de ton ami aussi...j'étais jalouse de lui. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Kaname. A chaque fois que toi et moi on se voyait pour parler des livres que tu devais compléter...je te mettais en garde pour t'éloigner de lui mais c'était trop tard...ton cœur lui appartenait déjà...c'est vraiment bizarre...jalouse d'un chien et d'un garçon. Mais...j'aurais du essayer de comprendre et accepter la situation...penser avant tout a ton bonheur...mais non et maintenant tu es malheureux a cause de moi...et monsieur Wilson souffre beaucoup aussi...alors il...

Wendy sortit quelque chose de sous sa chemise et fit signe a Zero de venir, il s'approcha et elle lui mit un revolver dans les mains. L'argenter reconnut l'arme de Gregory, celle avec laquelle il avait tenté de se suicider. Le fillette continua:

-Il faut l'arrêter...je suis désolée...tellement désolée...j'espère que tu ne me haïras pas trop...et qu'un jour tu auras la force de me pardonner...

-Wendy...tu sais je...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase que deux bras forts entourèrent Wendy et l'emmenèrent a l'intérieur de l'orphelinat, Wilson en sortit, toujours a quatre pattes en grognant. Il allait leur sauter dessus quand il vit le revolver dans les mains de Zero, il sembla se réveiller un peu et se mit a genoux, tendant les mains en coupe, les paumes vers le ciel, le suppliant du regard de lui donner l'arme. Le level D regarda le revolver argenté, puis l'homme, après réflexion, il le lui donna:

-Zero ! T'es dingue ! Il...Cria Kaname.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Le rassure Zero. Je sais ce qu'il va en faire...et ce ne sera pas contre nous...c'est exactement comme ça que les choses se sont passées cette nuit la...il voulait déjà le faire quand j'étais enfermé chez lui...

Zero se recula d'un pas, Wilson regarda bien l'arme posé dans ses mains avant de le prendre bien fermement dans l'une d'entre elle et murmura:

-Je suis désolé Joshua...

Il sourit avant de lever l'arme, posant le canon sur sa tempe, il sourit un peu plus et ferma les yeux...avant de tirer. Le sang gicla de sa tête et Zero en reçut sur le tee shirt et dans le cou, la ou Shizuka l'avait mordu, alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait du sang a cet endroit en arrivant chez les Cross ? Wilson s'effondra sur le sol et Zero le regarda avec peine, il aurait voulu éviter cela...mais on n'y peut rien...on ne peut pas changer le passé. Cela c'était déjà passé une fois il était impossible de changer les choses maintenant, c'était pour ça que même avec l'intervention sur certaine chose comme le rituel du rat ou le sac d'oignon les enfants faisaient comme s'il c'était passé quelque chose car pour eux ce qui était arrivé par le passé était arrivé a aussi a l'instant ou le souvenir a été revécu. Les deux adolescents et le chien allèrent vers la grille quand ils entendirent soudainement un gémissement un peu tremblant, ils se tournèrent pour voir Zero enfant, dans ses vêtements d'enfant trempés par la pluie, du sang dans le cou et sur la chemise, les jambes tremblantes. Il tomba a genoux, regardant les cadavres de Wilson et des autres enfants. Il se mit a sangloter doucement les larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi tout le monde meurt dés qu'on s'approche de moi...? Papa...maman...Ichiru...Brown...Amanda...Diana...Eléanor...Meg...Wendy...et tous les autres...tout est de ma faute...si seulement...je n'avais pas vécu cela...

Il posa une main sur son cou en serrant les dents, la ou cette femme vampire l'avait mordu.

-Si seulement ce vampire n'avait pas tué ma famille...pourquoi...pourquoi...?

A cet instant Wendy sortit de l'orphelinat, elle semblait allez bien mais plutôt secouée, Wilson l'avait épargné certainement parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu a son enfant dans ces vêtements malgré qu'elle n'aie plus sa perruque. Elle s'approcha de Zero et s'agenouilla près de lui, en lui disant que c'était fini maintenant que tout allait bien. Mais il ne sembla pas la voir, perdu dans son délire, les mains posées sur ses tempe, les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées et recroquevillé sur lui même:

-Tout...tout est de leur faute...a eux ! Les vampires ! Ils m'ont tout pris ! Je les hais ! Je les hais tous ! Personne ne serait mort s'ils n'existaient pas ! Ma famille serait encore la ! Et tout le monde ici n'aurait pas subis cela ! C'est de leur faute ! Un jour je les tuerai tous !

-Zero...Zero calme toi, regarde moi !

Mais il n'écoutait plus rien et continuait de hurler en pleurant:

-S'ils n'avaient pas tué ma famille je ne serai pas venu ici et tous seraient encore vivants ! Ce de leur faute...mais aussi de la mienne...c'est de ma faute s'ils sont tous mort !

Wendy le fixa un moment avant de baisser les yeux et de se mettre a pleurer a son tour, non c'était de sa faute lui assura-t-elle. Entièrement de la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, restant seuls sous la pluie a pleurer, ils entendirent des sirènes de police se rapprocher et entendirent des voix crier:

-Mon dieu quel carnage ! On nous a bien dis qu'on avait entendu des cris et des coups de feu par ici !

-Regardez ! Il y a des survivants ! Cria un autre policier.

Puis deux autres voix, que Zero connaissait bien, celle de Kaien Cross et celle de leur professeur a lui et son frère jumeau autrefois Toga Yagarie. Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent près du garçon. Kaien avait des cheveux long, châtains et des lunettes. Toga avait des cheveux noir mi long, une petite barbe et un cache œil sur l'œil droit:

-Ou est-ce que tu était passé Zero ? Cria Yagarie. On t'a cherché partout ! Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Mais rien a faire, l'enfant continuait de pleurer, ne prononçant pas un mot, les yeux dans le vide. Il était en profond état de choc. Kaien paniqua en voyant le sang sur le petit argenté et le couvrit de son long manteau avant de le soulever dans ses bras, les policiers eux se chargeaient de Wendy. On voulut prendre Zero aussi mais le châtain affirma qu'il avait déjà réglé les papiers d'adoption par téléphone la veille. Cela ne servait donc a rien qu'ils l'emmènent. En entendant le mot adoption la fillette blonde leva les yeux vers le petit garçon qui semblait toujours a moitié inconscient. Elle s'approcha et lui prit doucement la main avant de murmurer:

-Pardonne moi Zero...j'espère que tu oublieras vite tout ça et que tu seras heureux...

Elle lâcha la main de Zero et Kaien alla vers sa voiture, allongeant le garçon sur la banquette arrière, le couvrant bien de son manteau, il allait entrer a son tour quand la fillette l'attrapa par la manche et lui demanda s'il était le nouveau papa de Zero. Ce a quoi il répondit que oui, elle fouilla dans sa poche et lui donna une petite broche en or avec des roses rouge dessus, elle avait l'air d'avoir été un peu cassée mais la fillette l'avait réparée comme elle avait pu.

-Je...je ne sais pas...si Zero se souviendra de quelque chose avec ce qu'il a vu mais...s'il se souvient pourriez vous...lui donner ceci ?

-Une broche ?

-Oui...mais aussi une promesse...maintenant brisée a jamais...je ne chercherai pas a prendre contact avec lui...il a trop souffert a cause de moi...pardon...

Kaien la regarda puis sourit et mit la broche dans sa poche en disant qu'il le ferait, elle l'en remercia. L'homme entra dans sa voiture et démarra. Le vent souffla et secoua un peu les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille qui regarda la voiture partir, mélancolique, une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle murmura avant de devenir muette comme une carpes aux questions des policiers:

-Adieu...mon prince...

Kaname et Zero, accompagnés de Brown, la regardèrent avant de passer le portail de l'orphelinat qui se referma derrière eux. Quand ils se retournèrent...il n'y avait plus rien...juste la vieille bâtisse délabrée et abandonnée...et le chien aussi avait disparu. Tout était redevenu comme avant...non pas complètement. La vie de Zero sera un peu différente maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout...absolument de tout.

-Tout ce qu'on a vu...c'était juste des souvenirs...enfouis au plus profond de moi.

Kaname le regarda tristement avant de lui caresser les cheveux, ils retournèrent près de l'arrêt de bus, ils ignoraient combien de temps était passé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais ils devaient rentrer. On les attendait. Le bus arriva au moment ou les deux garçon arrivèrent et ils montèrent. Le chauffeur les salua respectueusement et après avoir payé leurs billet allèrent s'assoir tout au fond du bus qui démarra. Au bout de quelques minutes Zero murmura:

-Kaname...

-Hum ?

-Merci d'avoir été a mes cotés...je ne m'en serai jamais sorti tout seul...c'est grâce a toi que j'ai réussi...mais je suis si fatigué...je veux dormir...

-Alors repose toi. On a encore de la route a faire avant d'arriver.

Zero lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa tête sur son épaule, il ne tarda pas a s'endormir, épuisé par les évènements. Kaname le regarda un moment, puis, inquiet qu'il ne fasse un cauchemar a cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, posa sa tête sur celle du garçon et ferma les yeux. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs de sang pur et s'endormit aussi, plongeant dans les rêves de son amant.

_**A suivre**_


	11. Il était une fois

_**Rule of Rose**_

Titre:

Rule of Rose

Chapitre:

Il était une fois

Couple:

Zero x Kaname

Résumé:

Zero n'a pas été immédiatement recueilli par Kaien Cross après la mort de ses parents, avant il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui abandonné, mais n'en a étrangement aucun souvenir. Hanté depuis quelques temps par des visions de ces souvenirs oubliés il se lance a la découverte de son passé dans cet orphelinat en compagnie de Kaname. Il ignore encore les découvertes horribles et répugnantes qu'il va y voir.

Notre de l'auteur:

Rule of Rose est un survival horror sorti en 2005, avec l'aide d'une amie qui m'est très chère nous l'avons adapté en fiction croisée avec Vampire Knight, c'est un jeu assez étrange et assez malsain basé sur l'enfance, donc les faibles d'esprit voyez passez votre chemin, merci. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Chapitre Final. Il était une fois_

Quand Kaname rouvrit les yeux il était dans la chambre ou Zero et lui avaient connu leur première fois, celle que l'argenter occupait étant enfant. Il était debout devant la fenêtre, le soleil brillait dehors. Il entendit soudainement une voix d'enfant:

-Kaname ? Coucou.

Il se tourna pour voir Zero enfant, assis sur le lit, dans sa tenue d'enfant, en train de se frotter les yeux avec son poing. Cela surpris le sang pur qu'il soit redevenu enfant comme ça...ils devaient être dans un souvenir...l'argenter voyant son regard lui dit qu'il avait surtout besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout. Kaname sourit et lui désigna un livre posé a coté de lui, sur le lit. L'enfant se mit sur le ventre et ouvrit le livre, il fit signe au sang pur de venir:

-Il y a que des images, je vais te résumé un peu. Le titre c'est «Il était une fois». Il y a une fille et un garçon, ils sont ensemble et créer des liens solide petit a petit...mais un jour un chien arrive et le petit garçon le suivit laissant la petite fille toute seule.

-Ça résume assez bien votre histoire a toi, Wendy et Brown je trouve.

-Oui...mais je voulais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

Kaname sourit tristement et Zero lui présenta sa chambre, lui désignant en premier lieu le poteau au centre, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait été attaché la. Les membres de ce club étaient vraiment horrible avec lui, il en avait bavé le pauvre. L'enfant trouva un paquet de lettre sur l'étagère, c'était les lettre qu'il échangeait avec Wendy, il s'assit par terre et se mit a lire:

-«De W a Z, mon très cher Zero, il n'y a rien a craindre je serai toujours a tes cotés nous avons prêté serment tu t'en souviens ?»

Puis la suivante:

-«De W a Z, mon très cher Zero, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles mieux ! C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin ? Il est inutile d'essayer de me tromper, je vois clair dans ton jeu mais merci quand même. Hihihi !»

-Elle se doutait de quelque chose ?

-Probablement...«De W a Z, Zero, merci de m'avoir présenté Brown mais un chien aussi sale ne nous correspond pas. Donne le a Nicolas nous nous contenterons l'un de l'autre».

-Ah ! Ça sent la jalousie a plein nez !

-Tais toi ! Je lis ! «De W a Z, cher Zero têtu que tu es. Brown compte-t-il autant pour toi ? Ce n'est qu'un chien. Un sale animal ! Ne partage plus ton merveilleux sourire avec cette chose. Amuse toi avec moi»

-Oui elle est vraiment jalouse.

-Hum...«De W a Z, Zero espèce de sans cœur. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Je t'ai attendu...pourquoi ne puis-je pas te voir tous les matins ? Je ne pense qu'a toi...est-ce que tu m'évites ?»

-Hum...ça se complique, elle a du te faire une scène et tu as du mal le prendre.

Zero se contenta de soupirer et reposa les lettres avant de sortir de la chambre avec Kaname. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'orphelinat le sang pur regarda le petit garçon et lui demanda:

-Dis, vous aviez tous une tache particulière non ?

-Oui.

-C'était quoi la tienne ?

-Normalement c'était chacun pour soi mais bon...moi je travaillais a la buanderie. Je lavais le linge de tout le monde...ils disaient que c'était au plus sale d'entre nous de faire cette corvée.

-Ils se faisaient pas chier vraiment !

-C'était comme ça pour les nouveaux...et puis avec mes cheveux argentés et mes yeux mauves je ne passais pas inaperçue...avec en plus ma peau trop blanche. Ils me trouvaient beau mais bizarre...en plus je parlais pas beaucoup, j'acceptais tout sans me plaindre.

Ils continuèrent leur marche, Zero racontant des choses sur l'orphelinat. Il lui apprit qu'en fait ils n'étaient jamais montés a bord de ce dirigeable, ce n'était qu'une illusion créée par l'esprit de l'argenter car il se souvenait que Wilson parlait beaucoup de dirigeable, enfin cela lui arrivait assez souvent. Il lui parla du directeur Monsieur Hoffman qui a l'appel par l'interphone, énumérait les enfant qu'il aimait le plus dans l'ordre, mais jamais il n'avait appelé le nom de Zero, il ne faisait rien mais pourtant il se prenait souvent des coups de baguette ou se faisait souvent grondé. Mais il voyait le bon coté des choses pour faire face, quand il faisait la lessive l'eau était froide et les produits lui piquaient les yeux mais c'était rafraichissant. Quand il se faisait appelé dans le bureau du directeur en hiver pour se faire passer un savon il y avait toujours la douce chaleur de la cheminée pour le réchauffer. Il lui apprit aussi que la veille de l'incident ou les autres enfants s'étaient fait massacrés le directeur avait pris la fuite sans laisser un mot, les abandonnant tous. Quand aux lutins noirs qui les attaquaient de temps a autre ils n'existaient pas non plus. Zero était le seul a les voir, on disait qu'ils nettoyaient derrières les enfants et punissaient ceux qui n'étaient pas sage et comme on lui disait souvent qu'il était un méchant garçon son esprit d'enfant faible les avait fait apparaître, pour lui ils l'attaquaient vraiment. Il lui parla aussi de Peter le lapin, c'était celui de Wendy, elle l'avait acheté peu après qu'il aie trouvé Brown, sans doute pour le rendre jaloux mais cela n'avait pas marché et le pauvre petit lapin avait finis brulé vif lors d'une des séance du club des aristocrates, a cette époque il ne savait pas que la fillette blonde était la princesse de la rose rouge.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des enfants de l'orphelinat. Diana, qu'on appelait la princesse résolue, était la plus mature de tous, elle rêvait d'être la leader qu'elle était au sein du club mais elle avait peur de grandir trop vite. Eléanor, la princesse froide, trainait toujours sa cage a oiseau avec elle, quand son oiseau était encore vivant elle caressait souvent les barreaux de la cage en le regardant, rêvant de pouvoir un jour s'envoler a son tour loin de cet orphelinat mais son vœu n'avait jamais été exaucé. Margaret que tout le monde appelait Meg, la princesse sage, elle était la plus intelligente de tous, elle passait beaucoup de temps a lire dans la bibliothèque et a organiser ses journées dans son carnet. Amanda, la princesse mesquine, la couturière du groupe, elle était la plus misérable de tous elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour être aussi mignonne que les autres filles, elle voulait pour cela se coudre une belle robe pour paraître moins misérable mais tout ce qu'elle savait coudre c'était des serpillières pour Martha la vieille femme de ménage qui avait aussi disparu la veille de l'incident. Ensuite Wendy, avant de faire savoir qu'elle était la princesse de la rose rouge elle se faisait appelée la princesse esseulée car quand elle n'était pas avec Zero elle était toujours toute seule. Puis Clara, la princesse effrayée, c'était la plus âgée de tous contrairement aux autres elle n'était pas méchante au contraire mais elle ne se mêlait jamais a personne, elle était tout le temps terrifiée a cause du comportement pour le moins condamnable et pervers qu'avait Monsieur Hoffman avec elle, a cause de ce comportement tous les enfants de peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose pendant la nuit fermaient la porte de leurs chambres a clé, la jeune fille avait souvent été comparée a une sirène solitaire, triste et apeurée, c'est d'ailleurs a son effigie qu'a été faite la sirène qu'ils avaient affronté en voulant retrouver le poisson. Olivia, la princesse éplorée, elle était la plus jeune et un rien la faisait pleurer, elle n'était pas triste mais tout ce qu'elle voyait la contrariait. Suzan, la princesse impétueuse, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, quand elle avait un truc a dire elle le disait franchement même si c'était blessant pour les autres. Les garçons rêvaient tous les trois de devenir de vrais chevaliers, aussi se battaient-ils souvent avec des balais, Thomas, le prince malicieux, il n'était pas vraiment sympathique, il se moquait des autres dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Nicolas, le prince négligé, il était le plus débraillé de tous et ne prenait pas souvent soin de lui préférant s'entrainer a l'escrime. Xavier, le prince glouton, il avait toujours quelque chose a manger dans ses poches, il était aussi enveloppé qu'Amanda mais rien a faire il avait tout le temps faim. Et enfin lui, Zero Kiryu, a qui on avait attribué le surnom de prince naïf et malchanceux, parce qu'il faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait sans réfléchir au conséquence, croyait facilement ce qu'on voulait lui faire croire recevait toutes les punitions a la place des vrais responsables et était très malheureux en prime.

Il lui raconta aussi l'histoire de monsieur Wilson, il était un passionné des appareils qui volaient et surtout les dirigeables avec son fils Joshua pour qui il écrivait souvent des petites histoires, mais l'homme a été totalement anéanti par la mort soudaine de ce dernier, il s'était retrouvé seul, noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool et la drogue. Le soir ou la famille Kiryu a été tuée, il se promenait seul pensant a son fils et il avait aperçu Zero qui errait seul, effondré d'avoir vu sa famille mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et le cou ensanglanté a cause de la morsure de Shizuka ou on pouvait voir encore des traces de crocs. Comme l'enfant ressemblait un peu a son fils il l'avait pris pour lui et l'avait enlevé, le soignant et s'occupant de lui comme s'il était son enfant mais le gardant enfermé dans la cave pour être sur qu'il ne partirait plus.

Parfois pendant leur marche Zero s'arrêtait pour regarder des objets, comme le radiateur dans la salle de classe ou les enfants allaient se réchauffer pendant l'hiver, lui restant toujours a l'écart mais il aimait aussi profiter de sa chaleur, l'œil dessiné sur les toilettes cassés pour lui dire qu'on le gardait a l'œil, même dans les toilettes ils réussissaient a lui faire peur, le poisson de monsieur Hoffman qui vivait mal a cause de son eau sale, le cercueil dans la cours intérieur ou on l'avait déjà enfermé et enterré vivant pour le punir d'avoir fait une bêtise alors qu'il n'avait rien fais en fait, la photo du groupe qu'il avait gardé précieusement, elle avait été prise le jour de son arrivée, c'était pour lui l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie a ce moment la alors il l'avait toujours gardé dans sa chambre pour être sur de ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti a son arrivée. Ou encore plein d'autres objets qui lui rappelaient son enfance.

Ils arrivèrent enfin a une chambre a coté de l'infirmerie, c'était celle de Wendy, dans un tiroir a coté du lit ils trouvèrent les lettres que Zero lui envoyait, ils s'assirent sur le matelas et l'enfant se mit a lire, il commença par la toute première lettre qu'il lui avait écrite quand il était encore enfermé dans la cave de chez Wilson:

-«Chère Wendy a la fenêtre, merci beaucoup de m'écrire. L'étranger m'appelle Joshua mais je m'appelle Zero, Zero Kiryu. Je suis dans cette pièce depuis qu'il m'a trouvé. Il est gentil mais ne veut pas me laisser partir.»

Il lut la suivante:

-«De Z a W, ma chère Wendy, moi aussi je veux m'enfuir avec toi et courir libre loin de cet endroit. Mais cet homme me fait de la peine, il semble si seul et si triste. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.»

-Et ben...t'es vraiment trop gentil toi, pas étonnant que tu aies eu autant d'emmerdes.

-Ta gueule ! «De Z a W, merci Wendy, ma douce princesse, que puis-je faire pour toi ?»

Il lut la suivante:

-«De Z a W, moi le prince Zero Kiryu jure fidélité a la princesse Wendy: Véritable amour éternel, je suis a toi»

-La promesse que tu lui as faite...

-Oui...je ne te cache pas que Wendy a été mon tout premier amour, mais c'était plus subtil, je ne pensais pas que ce qu'elle ressentait a mon égard était fort a ce point...

Il soupira et lut la suivante:

-«De Z a W, Wendy, je suis la mais j'ai un peu peur je l'avoue...Tout est nouveau pour moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bavard tu sais ? Alors je me demande si je vais bien m'entendre avec tout le monde.»

Il continua:

-«De Z a W, chère Wendy, j'ai de grandes nouvelles ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose de merveilleux ! Je me lève de bonne humeur tous les matins et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi !»

-Tu aurais trouvé Brown a ce moment la ?

-Oui...«De Z a W, comment vas-tu Wendy ? Tu ne m'as rien dis depuis que je t'ai montré la surprise. Tu aimes Brown mon petit toutou ? Prenons soin de lui ensemble. Il est adorable tu sais ? Quand je l'appelle il saute vers moi en aboyant joyeusement ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi.»

-Elle a commencé a faire la tête...

Zero soupira et continua:

-«De Z a W, Wendy tout va bien ? Nous serons toujours amis et Brown sera aussi notre ami. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner.»

-Tu pouvais pas ?

-Non, il était tout seul et les autres enfants lui auraient fait du mal je ne pouvais pas le laisser, et puis j'étais déjà très attaché a lui tu sais ?

Kaname eut un sourire tendre et Zero continua a lire:

-«De Z a W, non Wendy les choses ne doivent pas se passer ainsi ! Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, tout ce que je voulais pour nous c'est de vivre heureux pour toujours.»

Il prit une autre lettre mais cette fois ci elle venait de Wendy ! Probablement l'avait-elle écrite sans jamais oser l'envoyer ensuite:

-«De W a Z, mon cher et beau prince. Un prince et une princesse sont destinés a être ensemble. Zero, tu es mon compagnon éternel, promets moi de rester a mes cotés et de me réserver ton si merveilleux sourire. C'est tout ce que je demande. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un sale chien ! Ne laissons personne venir entre nous.»

Et enfin la dernière, elle était toujours de Wendy:

-«De W a Z. Tu as toujours ce sale chien ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Tu as oublié ton serment, loi de la rose. Adieu Zero Kiryu ! Tu regretteras de m'avoir rejetée pour ce chien !»

-Et c'est la que ta galère avec les membres du club a commencé...

-Oui...déjà qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup avant et que la vie était dure, la c'était encore plus insupportable.

-Mais tu n'as jamais abandonné Brown.

-Non...je pouvais pas.

-Comment l'as-tu trouvé d'ailleurs ?

-Un jour, j'étendais le linge dehors, un peu déprimé après m'être fait une énième fois insulté par Diana, et j'ai entendu des couinements de chien, j'étais curieux alors je les ai suivis et je suis arrivé dans la remise a coté de l'orphelinat. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, il était la, couché sur des draps en train de pleurer. Ce n'était qu'un bébé et il était tout apeuré. Alors je l'ai consolé et câliné avant de retourner a l'orphelinat. J'étais a peine entré dans la cours que j'ai entendu des aboiements derrière moi en me retournant j'ai vu qu'il m'avait suivis. J'ai un peu hésité au début, mais il me regardait d'un air tellement joyeux en pendant la langue et remuant la queux que j'ai craqué...il était si adorable...

-Je comprends.

Zero sourit puis ils se levèrent et sortirent de l'orphelinat, ils virent Wendy agenouillée par terre, dessinant quelque chose avec son doigt sur le sol, un poisson. L'argenter s'approcha d'elle et en le voyant elle eut un regard un peu triste et se leva. Ils se sourirent tristement, elle dit:

-Alors tu t'en vas...je le sais...mais maintenant tu te souviens de moi...ça me suffit...

-Je t'oublierai plus jamais Wendy.

Elle sourit a nouveau et prit le bas de sa robe entre ses mains pour faire la révérence et posa un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Ce dernier s'inclina comme le faisaient les princes et posa un baiser sur le front de la fillette en lui murmurant un «Adieu». Puis il retourna près de Kaname et ce dernier prit la petite main de Zero dans la sienne avant de le guider hors du jardin, la grille se referma sur eux. La fillette blonde alla près du portail et s'accrocha a la grille, les regardant partir tristement, des petites larmes coulant sur ses joues. Les deux garçons descendirent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus par ou ils étaient arrivés, sans doute s'ils le prenaient le rêve prendrait fin. Monsieur Wilson était assis sur le banc, en train d'écrire un livre. Il leva les yeux vers Zero et lui sourit:

-Bonjour mon petit. Dis moi, as-tu une histoire a me raconter ? Une histoire joyeuse bien sur.

-Euh...oui je crois...alors euh...«Le petit garçon et son meilleur ami vécurent ensemble pour toujours», ça va comme fin ?

-Hum...je ne peux pas y croire, l'amour éternel n'existe pas. Les gens vivent, se mentent, trahissent et oublient. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te faire la leçon, excuse moi. Laisse moi écrire une histoire sur toi.

-Sur...moi ?

-Oui, sur toi et ton fameux ami.

-Euh...si vous voulez.

Wilson sourit et baissa les yeux sur son livre en disant que ce serait l'histoire d'un très beau petit prince et de son meilleur ami. Zero sourit et se tourna vers Kaname qui semblait regarder les horaires des bus, l'enfant baissa les yeux et les ferma un instant avant de les rouvrir brusquement et de dire:

-Kaname ! Il faut que j'aille voir Brown ! Je ne peux pas partir sans lui dire au revoir !

-Que...Zero ! Attends !

Trop tard, le petit garçon était déjà parti en courant vers le sentier. Kaname lui courut après et remonta la colline jusqu'à la remise ou ils avaient commencé leur recherche en arrivant dans la région. Le sang pur trouva la porte de la cabane ouverte et entra a son tour pour voir Zero en train de câliner un bébé labrador. Le chiot couinait doucement, apeuré et tremblant dans les bras du petit level D. Il lécha doucement la joue de son maitre qui le serrait affectueusement dans ses bras, les yeux clos:

-Brown...je te demande pardon...je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé mourir...de t'avoir abandonné...et par dessus tout de t'avoir oublié.

Brown aboya joyeusement, tout content de voir Zero, lui léchant le visage avec affection. Le garçon le câlina encore le serrant plus fort dans ses bras:

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier...non plus jamais...

Zero reposa son chien un instant sur le drap ou il se trouvait et alla vers l'épouvantail dans un coin de la cabane et s'agenouilla devant l'ardoise, il ne pouvait pas faire la même promesse qu'a Wendy a Brown, car cela ne rimerait a rien puisqu'il savait très bien que son chiot était mort et ne serait plus jamais avec lui, de même qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui. Mais il pouvait au moins lui promettre cela, il nota cette phrase sur l'ardoise, une nouvelle promesse: «Je t'aimerai éternellement Brown, Zero». Puis il se redressa et mit le sceau sur l'épouvantail avant de lui rendre sa tête pour qu'il puisse garder cette promesse comme l'était son rôle. Une petite clé tomba du sceau et Zero la ramassa, il savait de quelle clé il s'agissait, il la mit dans sa poche et en sortit un collier de chien rouge avec le nom de Brown noté dedans. Il se tourna vers son chien qui couinait et s'agenouilla devant lui:

-Chut...ça va aller...du calme.

Zero se pencha et attacha doucement le collier autour du petit cou d' l'animal qui aboya joyeusement en lui léchant la joue et le menton. Le petit argenté sourit et souleva son ami dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui:

-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer...mais je ne peux pas t'emmener pardon...mais je ne t'oublierai plus jamais, tu peux me faire confiance.

Zero ferma les yeux un moment et quand il les rouvrit ils étaient mouillés, de grosses larmes se mirent a rouler le longs de ses joues. Il murmura d'une voix pleine d'affection et de tendresse:

-Je t'aimerai éternellement Brown...

Le chiot aboya encore et lui lapa la joue, léchant une de ses larmes par la même occasion sans qu'elles ne s'arrêtent de couler pour autant. Le garçon posa un baiser sur sa tête et lui fit un dernier câlin avant de le reposer sur le drap et d'attacher une corde a son collier, reliée au poteau avant de se redresser. Zero le regarda avant d'aller vers la porte ou se trouvait Kaname, adossé sur l'encadrement. Ils sortirent de la remise et Brown aboya tout triste, l'argenter lui envoya en dernier regard désolé, le chiot se souviendra éternellement des magnifiques cristaux violets qu'étaient les yeux de Zero, son meilleur ami...avec un dernier sourire rempli d'amour le petit garçon referma la porte avec douceur et ferma le cadenas après l'avoir correctement mis.

_Say where is my shame,_

_(Dis moi où est ma honte,)  
When I call your name ?_

_(Quand je t'appelle par ton nom ?)  
So, please don't set me free_

_(Donc, s'il te plait, ne me rends pas ma liberté)  
I'm as heavy as can be_

_(Je suis aussi lourd que je peux l'être)  
I will do you harm_

_(Je te ferai du mal)  
I will break my arm_

_(Je me casserai le bras)  
I am a victim of your charms_

_(Je suis une victime de tes charmes)_

-Zero ? Ça va ? Demanda Kaname.

Zero avait la tête basse et on ne voyait pas ses yeux a cause de sa chevelure argentée qui les couvrait, mais le sang pur savait très bien qu'il pleurait encore. Néanmoins il hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main avant de dire:

-Oui...allons y maintenant...j'en ai assez vu pour le reste de ma vie.

Kaname prit doucement la petite main de Zero dans la sienne et l'emmena a l'arrêt de bus. Tout le monde les attendait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt, le bus était la a les attendre, dés qu'ils montèrent dedans, le flash se rompit et Zero se réveilla.

_I want to be dead_

_(Je veux mourir)  
When I'm in bed_

_(Quand je suis dans le lit)  
I can be so mean_

_(Je peux être si vile)  
You can beat me_

_(Tu peux me battre)  
I would like to shame you_

_(Je voudrai t'humilier)  
I would like to blame you_

_(Je voudrai te blâmer)  
Just because of my love to you_

_(Juste a cause de mon amour pour toi)_

Zero ouvrit doucement ses yeux mauves et se les frotta avec son poing sous le regard attendrit de Kaname, il nota que ses joues étaient mouillées, il avait pleuré dans son sommeil...mais il était content d'avoir revu Brown une dernière fois. Il sentit néanmoins ses yeux se charger a nouveau de larmes. Kaname le vit et l'attira contre son torse, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur.

_And love itself is just as innocent as roses in May_

_(Et l'amour lui-même est aussi innocent que les roses de Mai)  
I know nothing can drive it away_

_(Je sais que rien ne peut le chasser)  
Though love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind_

_(Bien que l'amour lui-même soit aussi bref qu'une bougie dans le vent)  
But it's greedy just like sin_

_(Mais c'est avide comme le péché)_

-Zero, cesse de pleurer et dis toi que la ou il est maintenant il est heureux et ne souffre plus.

-Si seulement...si seulement j'avais su...il serait encore la avec moi...et c'est sous l'apparence sous laquelle il était avec nous qu'il serait maintenant...

-Ne te torture pas ainsi Zero, et puis il t'a revu une dernière fois avant de partir, il repose en paix maintenant.

Zero hocha la tête, fermant les yeux et laissant couler deux larmes sur ses joues pale de poupée de porcelaine.

-Oui...tu as raison...

Kaname lui releva doucement la menton et se pencha pour piquer ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser.

_Alone but sane_

_(Seul mais raisonnable)  
I am a love suicide_

_(Je suis un suicide d'amour)_

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Zero sourit a son amant et lui demanda:

-Kaname ? Est-ce que tu crois a l'amour éternel toi ?

-S'il est sincère, oui, pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna le sang pur.

-Cette promesse...je voudrais te la faire...

_'Cause love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind_

_(Parce que l'amour lui-même est aussi bref qu'une bougie dans le vent)  
It is pure white just like sin_

_(Il est d'un pur blanc comme le péché)_

Kaname fronça les sourcils et Zero lui prit doucement la main avant de la porter a sa joue en fermant les yeux et prononça la promesse:

-Je te promet un véritable amour éternel...je t'appartiens corps et âme pour l'éternité.

_Alone but sane_

_(Seul mais raisonnable)  
I am a love suicide_

_(Je suis un suicide d'amour)_

Kaname sourit et serra Zero contre lui en lui chuchotant a l'oreille:

-Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie, ma princesse.

-Je suis un garçon...

-Je m'en fiche, pour moi tu es ma princesse adorée.

Zero sourit a la petite plaisanterie de Kaname et ils s'embrassèrent encore très doucement, heureux.

_'Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May_

_(Parce que l'amour lui-même est aussi innocent que les roses de Mai)  
It is pure white just like sin _

_(Il est d'un pur blanc comme le péché)_

Ils venaient de sceller leur union d'amour éternel par cette promesse. Une promesse...un lien que même la mort ne brisera jamais...il en est de même pour le lien due a la promesse qui nous unis...n'est-ce pas Brown ?

_Fin_

NDA: La chanson a la fin du chapitre est le thème de fin du jeu, il se nomme _Love Suicide_ interprétée par Kondo Kaori.


End file.
